


Young Justice Legions

by Beastdragons232



Series: Young Justice(Seasons 4-7) as envisioned by me. [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Blood and Gore, Canon Continuation, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Child Death, Christianity, Dark Comedy, F/M, Gay stereotype, Gen, Graphic Description, Humor, Jason Todd Has Issues, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Legion of SuperHeroes - Freeform, Marvel Cameos, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Science Fiction, The Holy Lance, The Outsiders, The Team - Freeform, Time Travel, Triggers, Wally West is The Flash, Young Justice - Freeform, relics, spear of destiny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastdragons232/pseuds/Beastdragons232
Summary: After the Team defeated Granny and Bedlam, they face a new challenge as The Light uses Professor Zoom to travel across time and space to retrieve relics and allies to aid in Vandal's contingency for failure before Darkseid's wrath is unleashed. Unable to beat Zoom the Team stays behind and uncovers Thawne's truth and plan, while Wally West and his new Team, a legion of new young heroes hunt Zoom down to stop him from stealing the Spear of Destiny and a pure soul to use it.  From 2019, to the 70s, from Earth to Krypton the chase is on.  Is Wally fast enough to beat the man his mentor couldn’t.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Barry Allen & Wally West, Bart Allen/Cissie King-Jones, Dick Grayson & Wally West, Garfield Logan/Perdita, Jaime Reyes/Traci Thirteen, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Kara Zor-El, Tanya Spears/Original Characters, Violet Harper/Brion Markov, Virgil Hawkins/Cassandra Cain
Series: Young Justice(Seasons 4-7) as envisioned by me. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. The Cloak

**_Flash Museum_ **

**_Central City, Missouri_ **

**_August 22, 2901_ **

**_7:16 PM_ **

  
  


Rain showered the heroes of the Legion as they ducked behind a large armored truck. The truck moved slightly as blaster fire pierced its chassis on the opposite side. 

A green skinned boy, no older than nineteen years old with bright blonde hair held a blaster, clutched in between his palms and pressed to his chest. He closed his eyes as thunder struck down on the other side of the truck his back was dug against. Spark flew showering him and Saturn Girl and Starboy. 

He opened his eyes and stood up, pointed left and the other two teen heroes ran for cover behind a second police vehicle as Brainiac 5 set an Ionic Disruptor on the truck and ran towards his comrades as the truck exploded flipping over, and flying towards the museum. 

Then out of the smog and smoke ran a man in an all yellow suit with red boots and pinstriping. He zoomed to the Legionnaires and grabbed Starboy by the arm and threw the boy to the ground. 

Thomas groaned on the ground, blood ran out from the wound under his dark brown hair after his collision with the curb. He crawled back to Brainiac and Imra. Then he stopped, a knee shoved itself into the small of his back. He yelped in pain. 

Brainiac and Saturn Girl both stood to attention, Brainiac aiming his blaster square at the yellow suited speedsters face. A face distorted by being vibrated at the speedster’s will. 

“Fire it and he dies,” The speedster said, leaning down, vibrating his hand passing it through Thomas’s neck. Starboy’s eyes shot open, he gasped for air and looked down at four fingers coming through his adam’s apple. 

Saturn Girl turned to Brainiac who with tears in his eyes lowered his weapon to his feet. The speedster smiled, he stood up, releasing Starboy who collapsed holding his throat gasping for precious air, rolling onto his back. 

The speedster strode to Brainiac and eyed him down. He raised a hand and slapped the blaster out of the boy’s hand, then with his forearm shoved him against the SUV. 

“You I’m going to enjoy killing,” The speedster snarled, spitting in Brainiac’s face. 

Suddenly, the speedster looked away, and ran out of the way of a lightning bolt sent down from the air. Where the bolt hit the ground stood Lightning Lad, who with a grin on his face reeled a hand back and swung his arm sending lightning at the speedster who ducked, letting the bolt hit Staurn Girl and Brainiac. 

Stunned Lightning Lad diverted his attention to his friends, and started running to aid them after he accidentally hurt them. He stopped in his tracks to a hand on the side of his face coming from the back. A second hand rested under his chin. 

He broke from the speedster’s hold and opened up to punch him as he turned around. Once face to face with the speedster he lowered his arm and opened his eyes wide. 

He looked down at his chest to see the speedster’s hand embedded in his sternum, but not vibrating. Garth’s green eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to his knees as the speedster ran off into the distance, carrying a chest with him. 

Starboy, and Saturn Girl jumped to Lightning Lad, holding him in their arms. Their tears dripped onto his now limp body. Brainiac stared off into the direction the speedster ran away in. 

A scowl permeated his face. He couldn’t even look at his fallen friend, only focused on his next step. 

“Eobard, you’re not making it to the twenty-first century,” Brainiac vowed, “And if you do, you will be stopped.”

**_New Hall of Justice_ **

**_Metropolis, Delaware_ **

**_June, 7, 2019_ **

Beast Boy sat at a desk, tapping a BIC pen on the edge of a black keyboard sitting in front of him. The words on the screen blured as his focus intensified on the monitor. His eye twitched and his lips quivered. 

Cyborg and Robin were both speaking to him but he paid little to no attention. He blinked quickly and readjusted his gaze on the computer. 

An email from Predita, she never emailed him. It was weird to see it, then to open it his heart stopped. 

“Gar,” Tim said, “You guys are both young, nothing ever lasts forever.” Vic nodded his head and Gar just collapsed on the desk, burying his face in his arms folded on the keyboard. 

“I don’t get it,” He choked out, “She said she supported my work with the Outsiders.” 

It was at that moment Dick walked in decked out as Nightwing and threw a small device at Robin. Tim palmed the device, a small LexCorp communicator. He tapped Garfeild on the shoulder and handed him the device. 

“There’s no time for the crying BB,” Dick said, “We got this off of Trajectory after she dropped it when the Team accidently ran into Infinity Inc last night.” 

Gar nodded. 

“So we need Vic to read the device,” Nightwing said. 

“And the rest of the Outsiders?” Beast Boy asked, Tim shrugged. 

“Guess he’ll need them after Vic’s done and a plan for whatever is found is made,” Tim answered a nod and smirk on Grayson’s face. Gar sighed and closed the browser on the desktop and got out of his chair. 

He pushed passed the others and headed straight for the Zeta Tube. 

“Tell me when you actually need me,” He said. 

**_Markovberg, Marcovia_ **

**_June 7, 2019_ **

**_7:44 PM_ **

Brion sighed, his eyes gazing out the window of his palace. Only several yards from his throne it was, he watched the sun start to set over the Middle Eastern mountains in the distance. His brown eyes gleamed gold with the sun’s reflection. 

Speaking of reflection he thought about the day he quit the Outsiders and became king. He hadn't known why he became so angry at that moment, sure he was prone to anger. Yet he’d worked through the issues of his volcanic nature already. Or so he thought. 

It was odd, it wasn’t often he got like that anymore. When he did, though, it was like he’d act more and more like his uncle. His uncle would’ve done the same as he’s doing now, sending Markovian troops to Quarac to do what Byalia had already done. Though failed. 

Now he was sending men to slaughter people for reasons he isn’t entirely sure of. But for some reason he felt as if it was the right thing to do. He took in a deep intake of air and slowly exhaled out of his nose. 

He rested his cheek in his palm on his armrest, his eyes were heavy. Falling short of falling asleep he moaned out a small yawn. 

“Sire,” A male voice said behind him, “Our troops have taken Quarc, the country is now a colony.” 

Brion smiled, he looked up at his advisor Zvaid. The man gave a small bow and then walked out of the room, after he left Brion then fell asleep on his throne. 

Several minutes passed and the three members of Infinity Inc and Zviad all entered the room and surrounded the throne. A fifth girl entered, she wore a dark indigo cloak that covered her face and body head to toe. She stepped in front of the resting Brion. 

Zviad glared at the young girl. 

“Do it,” He commanded, turning to Infinity Inc. “If he wakes while she performs, kill him.” 

The cloaked girl reached a hand out and rested it on his forehead, Brion’s body started twitching and seizing. She kept on, while Zviad watched a crooked smile on his face. 

**_Markovberg, Markovia_ **

**_June 18, 2019_ **

**_2:19 AM_ **

On board the bioship Spoiler and Arrowette and a third young girl sat waiting for Nightwing to deploy them. 

“Remember, recon only,” He ordered, “The exact moment that anything goes wrong Breach you need to teleport all three of you out, got it?” His voice was stern, he turned to the girl, Breach, a tall and thin dark skinned girl in a navy colored body suit. 

She nodded her head and reached for her hip and pulled a pair of goggles out of a utility belt and placed them over her eyes. She and Arrowette strode to the boarding hatch, Stephanie was stopped by Dick. 

“You’re leading this squad,” He told her, “If it goes south, you make sure Beach gets all three of you out.” 

“What about Geo Force?” She asked, cocking an eyebrow. 

“We are only here for intel,” He explained, “Not to rescue him, I don’t need a paper trail leading to the League about the abduction of Markovia’s king.”

Spoiler gave a nod and put her hood on. She ran to her teammates and excited the bioship. 

Once on the ground, cloaked in the trees the three girls stared off at the palace, about two miles away. Spoiler pressed a button on her belt, turning her suit from lavender to black. Arrowette did the same, her costume turning into a dark grey. 

Breach scanned the castle, her goggles zooming in on the throne room window. 

“Brion doesn’t appear to be sitting on his throne at the moment,” She said. 

“Well it is two in the morning,” Cissie said, pulling a baton from her boot, Stephanie rose a hand and Cissie sighed. The younger girl put the escrima away. 

“Scan the patrols, give me their pattern,” Spoiler said to Breach, then turned to Arrowette “I need a signal jammer, no communications for the next hour.” 

Arrowette smirked, pulled out her bow and an arrow. She aimed into the air, pulling the drawstring back as far as it could go. Then she released it, the team of three waited several moments before Spoiler tried using her commlink. Only static, all communication in a 54 mile radius was cut off. 

Spoiler then pulled out her grapple gun and fired at a tower near the castle, waited for the wire to tart then tied it to the tree. 

“The patrol won’t be on this side of the palace for another 20 minutes, but a second rotation is coming in the next five, if we’re going to go?” Breach said, her goggles turning from red to the normal orange. 

Stephanie gave Cissie and Amaya both a nod and all three of them took out a zipline and went down the wire. Arrowette reached the tower first, pushing her legs out and letting go of the handle using the wall to flip down to the ground. 

Breach wasn’t as acrobatic and jet fell down to the ground as did Spoiler. The three of them ran quietly and swiftly to the moat, Arrowette took point and shimmied down the empty canal. The other two followed. Spoiler staying for a moment to see if they were being watched, when she was sure no one saw them she went down into the beach. 

Several miles away, a young girl in an indigo cloak watched the three girls dive into the moat and sneak into the castle. She witnessed through a portal in her hands, which disappeared with a wave, and a second portal opened which she walked through. 

Within the walls of the catacombs under the great castle Spoiler and the others tiptoed down the pitchblack halls with only a dim flashlight in Cissie’s hands guiding the way. 

“What are we even looking for?” Amaya asked, Cissie shrugged her shoulders, and then stopped as they came to an impasse. Two tunnels. 

“Left,” Stephanie said with no hesitation, “This was the tunnel Barron Bedlam used when he staged the coup, whatever Nightwing thinks we are going to find, it’s gotta be there.” 

Cissie and Amaya exchanged nervous glances as Steph took the flashlight and stode passed them. Reluctantly the two girls followed the bat. 

Unbenounced to them they were also being followed. The girl in the indigo cloak hovered over the ground, and the shadows seemed to darken around her. 

Arrowette crept slowly towards a door, Breach and Spoiler following slowly behind. She peered in through the open doorway. Before her was a room, dimly lit by a series of candles in a circle. Cissie raised an eyebrow and gazed at a pentagram painted on the ground with a candle on each point. 

“Shit,” She mumbled, She stepped into the room with Steph and Amaya on either side of her. Cissie almost jumped out of her skin when she saw a girl emerge from the floor in the middle of the pentagram. 

“Are you here to rescue me?” The girl asked. 

The girls of the team gave each other concerned and strange glances. Arrowette raised a hand and pointer finger. 

“Rescue you from?” She asked her voice trailing off as a sweep of freezing cold entered her body. She wished her suit was better insulated, but it was summer, in eastern Europe. It shouldn’t be this cold. 

Spoiler felt the chill as well, she turned around and stared at a man, no a monster with firey skin and burning eyes. 

“I asked them for help,” The girl in the cloak explained, “They won’t now they use my powers to control their king.”

Confused, Amaya glanced at the girl. 

“What?” She said.

“They were losing their mental control of him,” She said solemnly, “They needed me to rewrite his mind.”

“Who’s mind?” Cissie asked, Stephanie sighed. 

“Brion’s,” She gasped, “Was he controlled when he murdered his uncle?”   
  


“I know not,” The girl answered. Then the girl covered her mouth, the others turned around and gazed at Onslaught. Why would Devastation's squad be in Markovia. 

“You’re not making it outta here,” Devastation crowed, cracking her knuckles. 

“Breach, open a portal now!” Spoiler shouted, Amaya waved her hand a blue portal opening in front of Devastation. “Everyone in!” 

Arrowette ran through first, followed by Breach, and Spoiler. 

“Come on! You wanted rescuing!” Spoiler ordered the girl in the cloak who ran past her into the portal that started to close around her and Steph. Devastation reached a hand out to grab her leg but the girl disappeared. 

“Dammit!” Devastation growled. 

**_Cave Justice….. Boston, Massachusetts_ **

**_June 17, 2019_ **

*Arrowette, B28, Spoiler, B27, Breach, B34* 

Nightwing sat at a desk in the main room of the cave waiting for the girls when their designations were called out by the computer when they teleported in, accompanied by a fourth girl. 

Tim and Victor stood up and readied their weapons. Spoiler placed herself in front of the new girl with her hands in the air. 

“She has information as to what’s going on in Markovia!” Arrowette shouted, Tim put his staff down at looked over to Vic who’s arm transformed from his cannon back into a regular hand. 

“Explain,” Nightwing ordered, his face hardening. He glared at the new girl, who pulled the purple hood off of her head, after seeing the boy wonder. She revealed her pale skin and raven hair. She gazed at Tim with eyes of pure ocean blue and fear. 


	2. Locomotion

**_Metropolis, Delaware_ **

**_September 22, 2901_ **

**_9:59 PM_ **

“I can’t pinpoint a time that Reverse Flash might;ve ran off to,” Booster Gold said, Brainiac sighed and swiped away the hologram. 

“He must’ve gone somewhen, with the Darkkrider gone from the Time Buro’s ship deck,” Staurn Girl inputted. Starboy gave a slight nod. 

Thomas walked over and pulled up all known instances of the Holy Lance in history. 

“Maybe he isn’t looking for the whole thing?” Thomas said. 

Brainiac smirked. 

“Of course, Giddieon, scan for all instances of the Spear of Destiny in a state of disrepair, if we can find moments in time where a piece of it was missing even if it was for a mere second we can find where Eobard might end up,” Brainiac ordered the computer, who started cross searching for moments in time where that might’ve happened. 

“2016,” Staurn Girl said, “He has the head, now he needs the upper shaft.” She pointed at an image. The spear layed on the floor of a museum with a chunk under the spearhead missing. 

“Okay, 2016 here we come,” Brainiac said, “Giddeon take the Waverider to June 20, 2016!”

**_The Timestream…._ **

“Braini, Eobard must’ve arrived earlier than this, there's too much kinetic energy tearing the planet apart.” Booster said, trying to keep the ship on course. 

“We aren’t coming to this exact date for the spear or to find him, I know exactly where he’s going next, I need to collect something here!” Brainiac said, controlling a tractor beam on the ship. 

Much to everyone’s confusion. 

**_Cave Justice, Boston, Massetchutess_ **

**_June 24, 2019_ **

**_6:30 PM_ **

“Alright team,” Nightwing said standing on a raised podium in the new cave, built by the US Government after public opinion of the League had returned to grace. 

The cave, was more like a bunker built on the side of a mountain a few miles outside Boston. In the main room there was a raised platform where Nightwing stood, leaning over the railing staring down at his team. Arrowette, Spoiler, Halo, Breacher, and Thirteen. As well as the Outsiders. Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Static, Wonder Girl, and Terra. 

The rest of both teams were already on missions of their own. 

“According to the girl Spoiler’s unit found we’ve got confirmation that Geo Force is being controlled physically,” Nightwing said, “Apparently ambassador Zviad is a member of the Light and has hired out Onslaught to perform as Brion’s personal meta task force.”

“Also,” Wonder Woman said standing beside him, “There is going to be a shipment of a new drug into the city that King Brion is going to personally oversee with Onslaught.” 

“We are sending in two teams,” Dick said, “My squad and a squad led by Beast Boy.” 

“Nightwing’s team will plant themselves onto the train that’s carrying this substance into Markovia,” Wonder Woman announced, “Beast Boy, you’ll be the team that traces the merchandise back to its place of origin.” 

Beast Boy nodded. 

“Beta squad, my group, Terra, Wonder Girl, Arrowette, Breacher, Halo and Static,” Nightwing commanded, “We depart in ten minutes so gear up!” 

“Nice of Wonder Woman to let us use her invisible plane,” Virgil said, licking his feet up onto the chair in front of him and leaning back with his hands behind his head. 

Cassie who sat next to him slapped his legs and forced him to sit up straight, he laughed and rubbed the back of his head. 

Dick sat in the pilot’s seat, he guided the jet over Quraq. He watched as the bioship flew passed them into the mountains, trailing a train beneath them in the opposite direction. Dick pressed a button on the console and looked to his right at Spoiler in the co pilot’s chair. 

“Time?” Stephanie asked. Dick answered with a small nod of the head. Spoiler stood up and walked out of the cockpit into the passenger bay. 

She sat next to Tara who sat in front of Breecher and Arrowette, on the other side was Cas and Virgil. Halo sat alone in the back of the plane. Filling all but one seat. 

Dick stood in the front and put his hands on his hips. Arrowette reached under her seat and pulled out her bow, flipping a switch compacting it. 

Cassie wore a new red and gold costume and sheathed a short sword to her golden boot. Virgil folded up a metal disk and Spoiler placed her tonfa on her back. 

“Alright, we are flying over the exact train Brion and Onslaught are smuggling this drug out of Quarq.” Dick explained, “Remember, we aren’t here to save Brion from Onslaught, due to the psychic manipulation of Bad Samaritan and our new friend Raven he believes that he is in no danger.”

“We board the train, try to avoid all of them, take a sample of the drug and get back on this plane,” Spoiler added, Dick smirked at her and waved a hand. His team all stood up and walked to the back. 

“We get parachutes,” Cissie asked, “Right?” Dick shot her a half genuine smile. 

“Sure,” He said, pulling a leaver and the hatch opened and Spoiler, Terra, Halo, Wonder Girl, and Static jumped out. Arrowette and Breecher held onto each other and flung themselves out. Dick shook his head holding in laughter and ran for the hatch, pulling a second lever on his way off the plane closing it up. 

The seven heroes each glided down using spider-monkey like gliders that they had installed on each of their suits before this mission. Arrowette and Breecher landed on the boxcar first. Cisse barrel rolled and pulled an arrow out of her quiver and stabbed the box container she knelt on. 

The Breecher then opened a portal into the main car of the train and each hero fell through and the two girls jumped in. 

On the train Spoiler and Terra looked around keeping point, making sure that no one saw them. Dick ran to one end of the car and opened the door, he stepped out and opened next door ever so slightly. 

He saw Icicle Jr and Holocaust guarding Brion and a large crate. He peered in and grinded his teeth. 

Unbenounced to Nightwing the door on the other end of the car opened and it wasn’t his team that opened it. He only turned around when he heard a loud thud and saw Breecher hit the floor after being punched to the ground by Devastation. He gritted his teeth and slammed the door shut. 

“You shouldn’t be here!” Devastation yelled at him. 

“We’ll neither should you but okay,” DIck said, not really considering how lame of a comeback that was, “You’re outgunned!” 

Devastation snickered and then ran forward. Plowing through Dick’s teammates, and dragging Spoiler by the leg, and throwing her at the former boy wonder. She crashed into him, sending him into the door, flinging it open. He fell through the opening and hung on for dear life on the coupling holding the two cars together. 

He slowly got back to his feet and stood up on the short platform on the end of the car. 

“Funny how you say she’s outgunned!” A voiced, muffled by a mechanical synthesizer called out to him. Dick looked op at the sky to see a man in a red suit with a white mask staring at him. Deadshot. 

“Tell me Lawton, how much money they paying you,” Dick requested, “I’ll double it!” 

Deadshot shook his head and sighed. 

“I saw you kids boarding my train!” Deadshot said, “I gotta punish you for that!”

Dick rolled his eyes and reached at his belt, and like lightning he threw a batarang at Deadshot’s targeting device over his eye. Deadshot yelped and fell backwards. 

Lawton ripped the camera from his eye and rubbed his eye, when he looked up he saw Nightwing standing before him, he moved quickly dodging a kick from the Batman’s student. 

Deadshot then cocked the cannon on his wrist and fired it at Dick’s head, missing by an inch. Dick reached for a baton on his back and lunged forwards shoving the metal pipe into the barrel of Deadshot’s cannon. 

“Fine,” Floyd said cockily, “Don’t need it.”

Back on board the train Arrowette and Wonder Girl fended off Devastation. Cissie leaped under a right hook from the brutish woman and Cassie kicked Devastation in the back of the neck while she was distracted by the archer. 

Devastation turned around to attack Cas but underneath her Cis had already drew back and arrow. She winked at Devastation. 

“Yoo who?” She mocked, Devastation froze and turned her head only to see an arrow fly at her face hitting her in the cheek. It exploded. Devastation laughed. 

“Is that it?” She asked. She turned around then a lasso tied around her shoulders, “Come on?”

Cassie smirked at the outright dismissiveness of Devastation’s words. She tighted the lasso and wrapped it around her wrists. 

“Submit!” She called out, Devastation started to laugh then torrents of electricity went through her. 

“That’s nothing girly girl!” Devastation said, breaking loose from the lasso empowered by Zeus. Then from her left a shock hit her in the side, “I’ve handled worse from Black Lightning, sorry kid!”   
  
Static growled and pushed more power into her. His eyes glew a bright whitish blue with electricity. Black, white and blue colored bolts rosed from his fingers crashing into Devastation. 

“Breecher now!” he choked out, clear that Virgil’s energy was almost gone. Devastation then started walking towards Virgil, who’s knees started to buckle from the force he was using. 

Sticky and hot sweat beaded on his forehead as Devastation drew closer, when she was mere feet from him she stopped and fell through a hole in the ground. 

“Sorry!” Breecher said to Virgil, running over to catch him, “I had to think of where to drop her where it wouldn’t kill her.” 

Virgil panted with and arm wrapped around Amyaya’s shoulders he looked up and her and gave a slight chuckle. 

“Nearly killed me,” He said. 

Spoiler, Arrowette and Wonder Girl walked to the door Nightwing left from. 

“Breecher, Halo stay with Static, Terr with us.” Spoiler ordered, and she opened the door, the door to Brion and the drug. 


	3. Try and Win

**Abu Dhabi, Qurac**

**June 20, 2019**

**8:58 PM**

“Bio Ship, bring us lower.” Beast Boy whispered to the bio ship. They descended behind the mountain a mile from the warehouse they tracked Brion’s train from. This was its place of origin. 

“KF, stay on board the ship, Orphan, Robin, Cyborg let’s go,” Ordered standing up once the ship came to the ground. He ran for the hatch, which opened and he Cyborg, Robin and Orphan exited. 

Robin scanned the area, no guards that his eyes could see, Cyborg scanned for biorhythms. Nothing. Something was off. 

“Something doesn’t make sense,” Tim said, “There's no personnel.” 

Orphan shrugged then leaped down the hill, sliding on her back. Robin and Beast Boy exchanged glances and Cyborg sighed with a roll of his eyes. 

“Guess she thinks it’s all clear,” Vic infered, Tim shook his head. 

“I don’t think she cares,” He said, jumping out of their hiding spot, running after her. Beast Boy transformed into a wolf and followed. Cyborg started running after them. 

Orphan came down to the west entrance to the warehouse, she krept around the open doorway. Keeping close to the wall she shot her head left and right. Maybe Vic’s scanner was faulty she thought. There’s no way they’d leave this place unguarded. 

She saw a computer monitor still online, she ran over to it and pulled the chair out. Cassandra planted herself in the chair and rolled to the computer and grabbed the computer’s mouse. She started scrolling and clicking through links. 

“Data,” She said in broken english, she clicked on one link and it was a DNA analysis of a 14 year old girl. According to the article she was caucasiain, and had no meta gene but still was birthed with powers of the supernatural. Had to be Raven. 

She clicked on a second link and it was the DNA of a middle aged man, combined with Talia Al Ghul. She clicked on a second link. 

The genetically altered child was created in a petri dish and ages, learns and thinks at several times the normal rate. Only a year old he appears to look seven years old with the intelligence of a boy in his mid teens. At least in academics, emotional maturity was around that of a nine year old. 

“You shouldn’t snoop around,” A man’s voice scolded her, Cassandra turned around standing up. The chair fell to the ground under her and she gritted her teeth. It was her father. 

David Cain. 

She glared at him and fingered the sword sheathed on the small of her back. He smiled at her. 

“Cassie, I made you that costume, why’d you rip off the little gold plates?” He asked, her suit once had two golden plates with David’s personal crest engraved on them located on her shoulders. When taken in by Batman she removed them. 

“Orphan!” Robin shouted running into the warehouse, with Beat Boy and Cyborg at his sides. All three of them were wearing dark wear covering the lower halves of their faces and making them only partially recognizable. 

“Boy wonder,” David snickered, “You realize I recognize your voice and the other two of you are two unique to be doing undercover work.”

“Disappointed?” Cyborg taunted, “Cause if you are I’d be happy to call in Superboy.” 

David growled and rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sure he’d be a greater challenge than you!” He snarled, before he finished speaking he had thrown a knife into Cyborg’s leg. Vic crashed to the ground. Reacting to that Beast Boy went down and tended to Cyborg’s injury and Robin ran forward at David. 

He drew his bo staff, and swung the metal pole at the man. David like lightning grabbed the end of the bo stopping Robin in his tracks. He pushed forwards on it, sending Robin backwards, tripping on his cape. 

David started to walk to the Boy Wonder then stopped, leaning to the left as a sword came down at his right. He turned ever so slightly to see his daughter twirling the blade in her hands. She spun the katana around then twirled on her heels swinging the sword upwards.

David took out a dagger and blocked the attack from below. He smiled at her. 

“Mr. Drake and the Detective have made you soft,” He commented on her being less ruthless than he. David, with his free hand reached for his back and drew a katana of his own and swung at her, Cass broke the blade lock and somersaulted away. 

Once a yard away she sheathed the sword and threw a batarang at David who swung his blade, slicing the bat shaped shuriken in half. He started to walk over to her, stopped by a red beam of laser energy that came between them. 

He looked to the left at Vic, standing with an arm wrapped around Gar who helped him up. Vic’s left arm was transformed into his fusion cannon and he readied a second shot and fired, missing David by a full foot and tumbling down onto his back taking Beast Boy down with him. 

“Still not used to that gun?” Tim asked, jumping up on David’s back, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck and kicking him in the back. David reached to grab Tim’s arm, but Robin let go and used David’s back to propel himself off in a double back flip, distracting him long enough for Orphan to kick her father in the chest. 

“No not really,” Vic said, standing back up, he ran over to the computer and a USB port came out from his pinky which he plugged in. 

Beast Boy morphed into a tiger and leaped onto David, biting his shoulder. David slammed his left knee into the nether regions of Gar’s feline form, forcing Garfield to let go, transform back into human form and hunch over on the floor in immense pain. 

“Wear a cup kid,” David said, pulling a glock off his right hip and cocking it. A batarang flew passed his face coming from behind him. He turned around and glared at Robin who with a huge smile on his face threw a second one. 

David caught it mid air and threw it back at Tim, striking him in the trap on his left shoulder so hard that he spun around and fell forward, face planting on the cement floor. 

“Guys, I downloaded the contents of this console!” Vic said, unplugging and running over to TIm and helping the boy wonder up to his feet. 

“Orphan, now would be a good time to use some smoke!” Beast Boy said, limping over to Tim and Vic with Cass at his side. 

Orphan reached into her belt and threw a pallet to the floor, engulfing the entire room with thick, black smoke. 

When the smoke cleared several minutes later David looked around, realizing that the four heroes were gone, his daughter included. He growled in frustration and pulled out a communicator. 

“The trap worked, they came,” He said into the device, “But they escaped with the contents of the entire system.”

*This is unfortunate,* Ra’s Al Ghul’s voice said to him, *Now our covers will be blown and the heroes will find out the ruse, that will not do.*

“Should I inform Deathstroke?” Cain inquired. 

*I will tell my figurehead, your fate will be up to him,* Ra’s explained, then nothing but static. 

Back on the bioship Cyborg pulled the data up on the big screen as they left Qurac. Kid Flash looked at Tim’s injury and wrapped it. 

“Looks like Ra’s lied when he said he isn’t a member of the Light,” Beast Boy said. 

“Or maybe he wasn’t an active member,” Tim wondered, “That would mean he was telling the truth from a certain point of view.” 

“Well I don’t know,” Vic sighed, “But what I do know is that some of this DNA matches Batman, and that brings up way more questions than I even want answered.” 

“Wonder how alpha’s doing?” Bart said, receiving a curious look from everyone else. 

“Woah!” Dick shouted, ducking over a baseball bat Deadshot had swung at his stomach. Grayson flipped over it, landed back on the train car, rolling over to the oppisite end. He stood up, nearly falling off into the canyon below from the momentum. 

His raven hair brushed in front of his face as he glared at Lawton who threw the bat down, it rolled off the passenger car flying backwards into the abis. Dick then ran forwards, reeling a punch in, he thrusted his fist forward. 

With force like the train they fought on his knuckles connected to Deadshot’s jaw. Lawton spun around and on his way down to the floor under their feet he pushed up one leg into Dick’s lower left abdomen. 

On board the train Spoiler and Terra leped forwards, tackling Holocaust and Icicle to the floor, behind them Arrowette stood, and fired an arrow at Brion. Trapping the king in a net. 

Holocaust shoved Terra off of him and punched her in the neck. He stood up, holding her hair, wrapped around his wrist and slammed the small girl against the wall of the train car. Terra fell back to the ground, holding herself in pain as Holocaust kicked her. 

“The only reason you’re alive now is because the crowd told me not to kill you!” He shouted at her, kneeling down and grabbing the nape of her neck, “And there ain’t no crowd here.”

Terra behind the bloody nose gave him a smirk and reached in her pocket, pulling out a rock. She threw it behind him and then pulled it back towards her, ramming the rock into his eye. He let go of her and held his eye in pain. 

When Holocaust finnaly looked up, to his surpise Terra headbutted him. Knocking the nineteen year old on his back. 

Icicle Jr swung frozen swords of ice at Steph’s head, that she blocked with her tonfa. Spoiler knocked one out of his hand and moved back, throwing one of her weapons at him. Hitting Jr in the mouth. He snarled at her and lunged forwards, ramming them both into the wall. Steph crawled out from under him. 

Steph picked up her two batons and connected them at their bases into a staff and twirled it around in her hands. When Jr stood back up he was met with a hit in the gut by her bo. 

“Stop that!” He shouted at her, he fired a blast of snow at her, encasing her left arm in ice. Steph fell to the ground, the ice shattering off of her on contact with the floor. 

Jr snickered to himself walking up to her, then an arrow pierced his left arm. He turned around and saw Arrowette ready to fire three more. He started running towards the archer. Getting shot in the shoulder and chest. 

Cissie lined up a fourth arrow and fired at his jaw. When it connected the other arrows exploded in a foamy mess and Jr toppled over. 

“GA is right,” Cissie mused, “Jaw of glass.” 

“Amusing,” Stephanie sighed standing back up. Rubbing her cold arm, she thought it might be broken, good thing it was numb as hell. 

“You four are lucky that I am currently not in the mood to face you,” Brion mocked them as Stephanie and Cissie pried open the crate. Tara shook her head at her brother. 

“No,” She said, “Zvaid is not near enough to urge you to fight.” 

“I do not know what you speak of,” Brion snarled. 

“I know,” Tara said solemnly, “And unfortunately we must leave you in his care, I cannot and will not abduct my home’s king, even if it were to save him.” 

Cassie walked up behind Tara and put her hands on the younger girl’s shoulders. She led Tara away from her poisoned brother. Violet with sorrow walked up to Brion, he stuck his nose up. 

“I will no longer take you as my queen Halo,” He announced. Violet’s eyes weld in tears as she turned to Amaya. 

“I’ll get Nightwing and boom tube us back to the cave,” She said in between cries, “Open a portal.” 

Amaya nodded and snapped her fingers and a portal opened that Virgil, Cassie, Tara and Cissie walked through. Steph pulled a few canisters from the large crate out and put them in her pockets and went through Breecher’s portal. Amaya left, closing the portal behind her. Leaving Violet alone with Brion. 

“Violet,” Brion whispered, “Why wouldn't you accept that Baron Bedlam deserved it?”

Violet tried not to rip the net off of him, releasing her former boyfriend from the wall, the urge was too great. 

“I thought you told your team you’d help Grayson,” Brion said, his voice cold, frozen like it was when he melted his uncle’s face. 

Violet turned around and opened a boom tube which she stepped through. 

On the top of the train she witnessed Deadshot pin Nightwing to the roof of the train, his head leaning of the car, she looked forwards at a tunnel coming up. She yelped and her colors changed to yellow, firing a blast of plasma at Deadshot, he flung off of Dick, and almost off the train. Dick stood up and ran to Halo. 

“Time to go?” He asked, shouting as both their ears popped at the rapid changing of elevation and velocity. Halo nodded and Dick gave her the thumbs up. 

Violet opened a second boom tube and the pair jumped through. Deadshot ran towards it. Missing and falling on his face, he laid down as the train passed through the tunnel, only two feet in between him and the stone roof of the tunnel. 

Lawton stood up after the train emerged from the tunnel. He pressed a finger to his ear piece. 

“Slade, you’re gonna have to pay me a lot more to deal with Nightwing!” He shouted into his comm. 


	4. Zoom

**_Cave Justice, Boston, Massetchutsetess_ **

**_June 20, 2019_ **

**_10:36 PM_ **

*Tigress B07* The computer sang as Artemis walked into the cave. She looked around at the team sitting around a large table, not unlike the one the League sat at aboard the Watchtower. 

She sat beside Nightwing and stared at the canister in front of him. She noticed that Dic had no stood up and put his hands on the table. 

“Okay now that we are all here I call this meeting of the team, it covert and public factions to order.” Dick said, receiving a grown from nearly everyone in the room. 

Artemis snickered and shook her head. 

“As if I was gonna wait for you to let me talk,” She sneered, Bart cackled at her from across the table. 

“But that’s exactly what you did,” He chuckled, nudging Cissie beside him, only to receive an eye roll and a dismissive wave of her hand. He smiled at her which she wouldn't turn to look at him, holding back a laugh. 

“Don’t make me go over there kid,” Atremis scolded the young boy, to which he responded with a shooing motion of both hands and snootily pushing his node to the air. 

“Well Bart is kinda right,” Dick mused to himself, getting nothing but a punch to the hip from Artemis next to him. 

“Now tell me why I wasn’t informed of this huge team mission tonight?” Artemis questioned Dick, putting her elbow on the edge of the table and resting her chin in her open palm. Staring up at Grayson with playful,snarky, and frankly pissed off eyes. 

“You were babysitting for Iris and Barry tonight,” Dick said with a shrug. 

“A task Bart could’ve performed,” Artemis said turning to Bart, not removing her chin from her hand and arm from the table. Bart rolled his eyes and threw a rubber ball at her nose which she caught without blinking. 

“I thought it was more important to have you there than on the mission,” Dick defended himself. 

“Basically he wanted you out of the way,” Superboy said with a shake of the head, Dick’s jaw dropped in offense. Much to everyone’s amusement. 

“Okay can we get back to the serious discussion?” Stephanie asked, raising her hands to the sky like an over eager school girl. 

“Sure,” Dick said, “Now I bet you are all wondering why I called us all here tonight after our successful mission.” 

“Yeah considering we already had the mission briefing,” Garfield stated rather bluntly. Dick smiled at the green skinned boy and pointed a finger gun at him. 

“Yeah, well I got Robin and Orphan analysing the second canister that Steph got her hands on,” Grayson announced, “And Vic is hard at work filing through the files your squad uncovered.”

“So everything that really needs to be discussed has been discussed,” Artemis said, her voice curious as to Dick’s point. 

“Yeah, I mean if Ed doesn’t have to be here, why do I?” Bart asked, standing up. 

“Ed’s training kids at the Metahuman Youth Centre,” M’gann explained, Bart shrugged. 

“Then I guess I’ll go help him,” Bart announced starting to walk away. 

“Bartholomew,” Cissie shouted, “Sit!” Bart sighed and sluggishly moved back to his seat and plated himself in it, slouching with his arms folded across his chest. 

  
  


“So what is there to discuss?” Superboy asked, everyone else nodded also thinking the same thing. All eyes turned to Nightwing who sighed and glanced at Tara and Violet, who neither of which, had said a word since they’d gotten back to the cave. 

“Raven informed us that she was used by the Light to rewrite Brion’s brain,” Dick said, “He is in danger, and while I do not know if he was being controlled when he killed Bedlam I don’t care.”

“We need to discuss what do we do about it, how we remove Zvaid, get Raven or M’gann to reverse the damage done to Brion’s mind and rescue Geo-Force, before the Light has a stronger grip on his soul than they already do.” 

Everyone in the room started exchanging glances and whispers. Dick bit his lip and put his head down, he didn’t now how’d he’d be able to pull it off, but he couldn’t let the Light tighten their grip on the boy. He shouldn’t have given up on him months earlier, before Raven was forced to tamper with his mind. 

He didn’t know if Brion was able to be saved. But for Tara and Violet, he had to hope. He had to hope that he could bring back their loved one. Get Geo-Force to believe in justice again. Before it was too late, assuming that it wasn’t already. 

**_Markovberg, Markovia_ **

**_June 21, 2019_ **

**_1:00 AM_ **

“He rests now,” Zviad told his allies within the Light. 

“I heard from Deadshot that samples of the agent were stolen,” Deathstroke said disappointedly. 

“Well, I heard all of the League of Shadows’ confidential files are now in the hands of the enemy.” Queen Bee mused, “This is Zviad’s first major operation with us, I’d be careful to judge seeing as how many times you’ve failed in the past year.”

“Yes, all of this is disappointing,” Vandal sighed, “But eventually the League was going to find out that Ra’s is still a member of Light, albeit not active, and that we’d been using our position as the behind the scenes rulers of Markovia to track and birth metas with a simple drug.”

“Speaking of Ra’s, what’ll be of project Wonder,” Lex Luthour asked, then an eighth hologram appeared. 

“Funny you should ask my friend, in a mere month the boy will be ready,” Ra’s said, much to everyone's enjoyment. 

“And now our good dealings may proceed,” Vandal stated, “Eventually they will see the Light.”

  
  


**_Manhattan, New York_ **

**_June 28, 2019_ **

**_3:50 PM_ **

Cassie grunted, she fell down from three stories with an inhibitor color around her neck. This mission was going well. She landed on the roof of a bus and rolled off of it onto the crowded New York street. 

She stared up into the sky and sighed. Her eyes rolled behind her eyelids. Whatta morning? She thought. 

“You’re done already?” A man asked her, she opened her eyes and started crawling backwards away from Zoom. 

“I’m not!” Conner shouted, coming down from the sky, ramming a fist into the Reverse Flash’s face. Zoom growled at the boy of steel. 

He moved back quickly and ran up onto the roof of the bus and stared down at Superboy and Wonder Girl. He cackled at them. 

“Thought that they’d at least send Kid Flash,” He snickered, “At least he could keep up, if only for a moment.” He turned his head to the sound of a sonic boom. Boom tube? No, that was more mechanical, this was the sound barrier being ruptured. 

Bart Alllen. 

Reverse Flash grinned and pulled a device out of his pocket and flipped it open like an old cell phone. He pressed a purple button on it and on the roof of the museum an invisible sphere, almost identical to the one Bart arrived in materialized. He ran for it, boarding his vessel immediately just as the Kid Flash arrived. 

Bart’s feet slide on the ground, burning the rubber soles of his boots, filling his nostrils with the smell of charred tires. He stopped and stared at the ship Eobard boarded as it disappeared in a flash of green. 

“Kid Flash!” A young girl shouted, not getting Bart’s attention, “Did you know your mentor’s nemesis returned?” 

That was the question several people started asking at once. He kept staring into the sky. His eyes blinked rapidly, like he couldn’t believe what he saw. A time machine. 

Eobard Thawne died in 2007, the same year Vandal supposedly formed the Light with Lex Luthor. Was this a second Thawne? Bart was confused, he didn’t answer the civilians' questions. 

He slugged away towards Superboy and Wonder Girl and sighed. Conner wrapped an arm around the boy and rubbed his shoulder then walked away, calling for the Bio Ship. Cassie gazed at Bart’s distraught face. 

**_Twelve Years ago… August 9, 2007_ **

**_Belle Reve Penitentiary, Louisiana_ **

**_3:46 AM_ **

Eobard Thawne sat in a prison cell, bouncing a ball against a wall and caught it when it came back to him. A collar was strapped around his muscular neck. The collar dampened his metahuman powers of super speed. 

He mumbled to himself, how he’d get back at the Justice League for thwarting his plan. Killing everyone who was to watch the launch of a spacecraft days earlier, a launch that Iris West covered on television. 

It would’ve been the greatest stab to the gut he could’ve given Barry Allen, then he could finally kill the cursed Flash. 

Stupid Batman for tracing his movment to the launch pad, bitchy Wonder Woman for evacing the premesise and to hell with Superman. For fighting him off. Curse the man of steel, if anyone was to defeat him it was supposed to be The Flash, it was wrong for anyone but his nemesis to humiliate him on live TV. 

He caught the ball one last time and squeezed on it hard, his nails digging into it, letting air slip out from the small rubber sphere. 

“One day,” He whispered behind gritted teeth and hateful green eyes. 

He dropped the ball and scooted backwards on his cot when a boomtube opened in front of him and Vandal Savage along with a second alien walked through. 

“Eobard Thawne,” Vandal mused, his hands folded behind his back, “How the mighty have fallen?” 

“Savage, you have no idea,” Thawne said, rolling his eyes, he turned his gaze to the grey, rocky skinned alien. 

“Oh, allow me to introduce you to my colleague,” Vandal crowed, the alien glared at Savage. 

“Vandal, I do not need you to introduce myself,” He said, “Eobard Thawne of Earth, otherwise known as Professor Zoom, or Reverse Flash, I am Darkseid ruler of Apokolips.”   
  


“What the hell is this Savage?” Zoom sneered, raising an eyebrow and gesturing his hands in a circle around Darksied. 

“A proposition, see me and several others who’ve been wrong by the accursed League have joined forces, supplying resources, talents and-”   
  


“Cut to the chase,” Thawne said.

“Vandal sees you as being a valuable asset to their mission on Earth, I on the other hand do not,” Darksied said. 

“Yeah, and tell me Savage, what do you want from me that’s so valuable?” Thawne asked. 

“Do you still have your time-sphere?” Savage asked, Thawne visibly, confused answered with a nod, “I’ll explain more after we are in a more secure location, Icicle?”

Icicle Sr. then entered from the boomtube with a body, identical to Thawne, but deceased. 

Thawne stood up with a grin, “Let me guess, Lex isn’t very good at cloning yet?”

“He successfully cloned a non-metahuman, metas on the other hand have an extra gene that requires more finesse.” Vandal said, “Resulting in this failed experiment.”

“We leave the body and go got it,” Thawne said, “But tell me, what is one specific piece you need, I won’t leave without knowing exactly what my talents will be utilized for.” 

“Do you know anything of the Holy Lance?” Vandal Savage asked. Thawne pondered it for a moment and came to the conclusion that he’d heard the term but knew nothing of it. But what he did know, it had to be something important enough to still be discussed in the next two hundred years. 

“Come, I’ll explain it,” Vandal said, and the four left through the boom tube, leaving the dead clone behind. 

**_Twelve Years later…._ **

**_June 28, 2019_ **

**_The Hub, Hollywood CA_ **

**_2:22 PM_ **

Bart sat on the couch wearing only a pizza stained tee shirt and red basketball shorts. In the past few days he had been staying nights at The Hub, sleeping in till 2:00 in the afternoon and taking up as much space in the living room as possible. 

Bags of Cheetos, Ruffles, Polar Pops and dozens of bottles of water covered the table and floor around the couch. Vic swore, the boy had a room he could leave this crap in. Not as if Cyborg was really willing to say anything, Bart was going through some stuff. 

No one was really sure what, but the boy seemed off. Like he’d repressed an odd feeling inside, he was even acting weird to Cissie and Jaime. And keeping in mind that was his best friend and girlfriend that fact that he started distancing himself off put everyone. 

So keeping that in mind, Vic said nothing, just weaving through the trash to sit on the couch. Bart moved his leg so Vic could sit down. Bart sat hunched over, remote in his right hand and a Polar Pop in the other, the straw in his mouth chewed into a mess of crumpled plastic. 

His eyes looked heavy and black circles lined them underneath. 

Vic stared at the boy, he wanted so bad to say, “Bart you better get your crap together man or so help me!” But he didn’t. No one else did and he didn’t want to seem like a jerk. 

“Mornin’ Vic,” Bart mumbled, turning his attention off of Ridiculousness for a second to acknowledge Vic. 

“Mornin’,” Victor answered. Bruh, it’s the damn afternoon!

Vic turned his gaze off of Bart as Tim and Cissie entered. He stood up and jumped over the other side of the couch. 

“Cis, you gotta talk to him!” Vic exclaimed, keeping his voice as low and authoritative as possible. 

Cissie sighed and shoved her hands in her nonexistent pockets of her dark blue jeans. She strode quietly over to the couch and layed down, resting her head on Bart’s left thigh. She stared at the TV, and nuzzled her head on his legs. 

“Bart, how long have you been watching TV today?” She asked, Bart did not answer for a minute. 

“Four hours,” He said, “I think.” 

Cissie exhaled and moved her head off of his lap and sat up, she took the TV remote from him and put it under her leg. Bart did not seem to notice, she then grabbed his chin and turned his head and with her golden brown eyes stared into his soul. 

“Bartholomew Henry Allen, you are not gonna sit here like a slob all day,” She commanded him, he turned his eyes and looked down at his lap. 

“Bart, come on,” She said, standing up and grabbing his hand, “You’re gonna get dressed, even if I have to do it for you, and we are leaving the tower.”

Bart moaned as she pulled him to his feet, not letting go of his hand, as they passed Tim and Vic she threw her keys at Tim. Tim caught her car keys in both hands on his chest and watched her drag the Kid Flash up the stairs. 

“Start the car!” She shouted, “And Vic, Zatanna gave you the glamour charm to hide the armor so you can go out and have a good time, don’t think I’ll let you stay here all day either!” 

Vic opened his mouth to speak, as he pulled the charm from his pocket, but before he said anything Bart’s door slammed shut. 

Cissie threw Bart onto his unmade bed and stood in front of the door with her arms crossed. Bart stared up at her on his knees with a pleading look. 

“Are you sixteen or are you six?” She asked, “Get dressed.” 

Bart moaned obnoxiously and crawled to a small wooden dresser. He reached up to an open drawer and clutched it, pulling himself up to his feet slowly. Cissie glared at him with a roll of her eyes and huffed at his obsceneness. 

Once on his feet Bart opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of ripped blue jeans and threw them onto his bed. He stared at Cissie, batting his eyes. She shook her head and pointed at the closet door. With a hunch in his back Bart slugged to the closet and swung the door open. 

“Do you need me to pick a shirt out for you?” Cissie asked monotonously, after a few moments of watching her boyfriend simply stare into the closet at the four shirts he kept there at the Hub. Bart sighed and grabbed one and pulled it off the hanger. 

He turned around and saw Cissie laying on the door with her head on the floor and feet in the air. She had her phone a few inches from her face. It would be so easy for Bart to run and vibrate through the wall while she wasn’t looking. She then glanced at him and shot him a death glare. 

Bart pulled the white tee shirt off and slipped out of his basketball shorts, quickly grabbing his jeans and pulling them on. Cissie hadn’t seen him that naked before, he didn’t know if she watched him undress, but still felt embarrassed. So he put his new yellow polo shirt on and sat on his bed, grabbing his black Air Forces and sliding them on his feet. 

“I wouldn’t wear those today,” Cissie mumbled, Bart looked confused, “You don’t want some asshole dropping a cheese covered drumstick on them.”

Bart took the sneakers off and put on his beat up Converse, making an inaudible noise. 

“Done?” Cissie asked. 

“Yeah,” Bart answered. 

“Good!” She said, reverse somersaulting off of the door and standing up, she opened the bedroom door and walked out first. Bart followed, he started walking for the stairs when Cissie grabbed him by the ear. He yelped in pain as her freshly done nails dug in. 

“You forgot something.” She said. 

“What?” He asked. 

“Brushing,” She said, “Teeth, hair, I won’t take you out looking like you just crawled out of bed or kiss you at all today if your breath smells like Forager’s BO.” 

Bart then reluctantly ran to the bathroom. 

Cissie chuckled to herself, shoving her hands in her jacket pockets thinking to herself, ‘damn I’m good!’ 

**_Cave Justice Boston, Massetchutets_ **

**_June 28, 2019_ **

**_2:44 PM_ **

In the cave’s gym Virgil and Ed were playing a one on one game of basketball, needless to say Ed wasn’t very good. He might be a quick runner after running track and field in eighth grade, but as a sophomore and not having played an organized sport since then he kinda fell off the sports guy type. 

Virgil, on the other hand, was a player on his school’s basketball team until his graduation only a couple months ago. 

In the corner of the room Raven watched the boys ram into each other, taking the ball and having the ball taken away. The game bored her, she also felt it was a distraction where the two young heroes could be on a mission or training. 

She had a small tattered book in her lap, she was reading incantations inscribed on the pages, if Cassie were here she’d swear that it was Latin. It was not, it was a language the predated Latin and that no trace other than her book remained. 

Handed down by generations the book told of her father. A creature she knew not much about, other than he was of a divine origin. 

Raven didn’t even know much about herself, she just knew she needed someone to help her stop the monster in her dreams, assuming the monster was real. 

She didn’t notice Orphan, Cassandra Cain, enter the room. Virgil stopped playing, being that it was only the second time he saw the girl unmasked. 

She was a lean, average height Japanese girl, half Japanese. The other half, was European of some nature or mixture. Cassie Sandsmark believed it was Dutch, more like hoped because she was half Dutch herself and wanted more in common with the second girl named Cassandra to join the team. 

That annoyed Cain. 

“Cassandra!” Virgil shouted, “Wanna play two v one?” 

Cas looked over to Virgil who smiled at her broadly waving his hands at her. Cas sighed and turned away, continuing her stride to the practice dummies with a wooden sword. Virgil frowned and went back to playing with Ed. 

Cassandra calmly grasped her practice sword in her hands and held it in front of her face. She started moving gracefully, improving on her stance. She didn’t yet attack the dummy, only practicing her stances. She twirled the blade in her hands changing her pose. 

She closed her eyes and started practicing different variations on downward swings. She swung her weapon from right to left, then upwards and right. She maintained the pattern for a while. Not changing much about her posture. 

Virgil continued to stare at the girl, not paying much attention to Ed or their game. Resulting in Ed passing the ball to him with Virgil not noticing. The ball collided with the boy’s face, he turned at Ed and threw his hands in the air angrily. 

“Dude,” Ed chuckled, “Maybe if you were more focused on the ball then chica assassin over there,” 

“I just,” Virgil sighed, rubbing his eyes in his right hand, he looked at Ed then at Cas, “I don’t think she likes me much.”   
  


“How bout you ask her,” Ed suggested, ”I mean, if you aren’t  asustado.”

“I’m gonna pretend I understood that,” Virgil said, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking away from the court to the practice area. Raven watched him, thinking that it would end badly for him. 

Cassandra was now in attack mode, his her eyes shut, beating on the practice dummy. When she heard footsteps behind her she grabbed the arm of whoever was walking behind her and threw him into the practice dummy, she then kicked him in the groin and pulled on dreaded hair shoving him to the floor. 

She opened her eyes to see Virgil on the floor, hunched over in pain. And looked to the other side of the room at Ed who struggling to hold in his laughter was now pretending like he didn’t watch the whole thing, scrolling through his phone. 

She looked back down at Virgil then rolled her eyes and stormed out of the room. Raven stood up and closed her book, now that Cas was gone Ed was on the floor roaring in laughter. 

Raven walked over to Virgil and extended a hand to him, which he took allowing her to help him up. 

“I could’ve told you that that wasn’t a good idea,” Raven said snidely. Virgil with broken eyes stared at the door Cas left out of. 

“Yeah, she doesn’t like me,” Virgil whispered lowering his head.


	5. Zoom part 2

**_Five Years Earlier_ **

**_December 25, 2014_ **

**_Bludhaven, NJ_ **

Robin scurried down the fire escape, he looked behind him and jumped into a dumpster at the end of the alley. He climbed out and started running to the other end of the alley where he left his bird-cycle. Looking over his shoulder every few feet. He saw Vandal Savage running after him. 

“Shit!” Jason let slip from his lips, he reached into the holster on his back and pulled one of his escrima sticks out and spun around, throwing it at Vandal and turning back around running for his bike not making sure if he missed. 

He was almost there, he grinned reaching for the remote activator on his belt to get the bike to start. He almost made it, but with a flash of yellow in front of him, he was blindsided by running into a muscular man’s chest. 

He fell backwards onto his hands and feet. He looked up at a man wearing a reverse colored flash suit. No, no, this guy is dead! He thought to himself. He started crawling backwards, running into Vandal’s legs.

“Boy Wonder,” Vandal said glaring at Jason, “You have something of mine.” 

“Yeah, clearly it isn’t your body odor!” Jason shouted, jumping to his feet and drawing his remaining baton in his right hand. He looked behind him at Reverse Flash who smirked at him with crossed arms. 

“No, it’s the flash drive,” Thawne said. 

“Well,” Jason said, “It’s not like I actually know what’s on this thing!” 

“Just my plan for the next couple years, and the League may not know of the Reach yet.” Vandal said. 

“The what?” Jason asked, Vandal shook his head and nodded slightly. Jason started to lunge at the man but was stopped by a hand coming through his chest, vibrating swiftly. 

“Thawne, at ease,” Vandal ordered Zoom who reeled back, releasing the boy wonder. 

“Whatever The Reach is,” Jason yelled, turning to Thawne, shoving the metal rod in his hand into the speedster’s cheek, “Batman and the League will find out!” 

“Indeed they will,” Vandal said solemnly. 

Jason then felt a sharp pain comes through the left side of his chest. He looked down to see the tip of Vandal’s sword tearing through the R logo on his peck, and blood dripping from its end. He gulped, his knees started to buckle and shake. 

He fell down on his knees and forearms. He held the wound and looked up at Thawne who looked at Vandal with a sadistic grin. 

“Yeah they will,” Eobard snickered, “Because eventually they see the Light.” 

Jason tried to choke out a witty comeback, to no avail, but he did manage to stand back up. Only to go back down after a shot to the head. Vandal stood behind him with a revolver in his hand, smoke pouring out of the barrel. 

“Your intel on these aliens better be correct,” Vandal barked at Thawne. 

“It is,” Thawne said. 

“The future can change,” Vandal said, “There’s a chance events don’t end the intended way.” 

“Not a high one,” Thawne respond.

“We should hope you’re correct,” Vandal said, “It doesn’t set well if I have taken Jason Todd off the playing board for no reason.” 

“Trust me, he plays a larger role in death than he does if he were alive,” Thawne said, taking the flashdrive out of Jason’s glove. He then used a father box to open a boom tube that he and Vandal left through. 

*Nightwing to Robin,* Dick’s voice came through on Jason’s comm, *Me and Miss M are ready, why aren’t you at the rendezvous point?*

A moment of silence later Nightwing spoke again, *Jason this isn’t funny, Jason!*

**_Two Years Later_ **

**_November 22, 2016_ **

**_Markovia_ **

“Thanks to Barry’s stupid grandson everything I know of the future is now wrong,” Thawne sneered, Queen Bee glared at him. 

“I’m sure that our dealings in Markovia will prove more fruitful,” She said. 

“Better, ‘cause if it ain’t I’m gonna have to start Project Destiny, and god knows I don’t want The Legion or Time Beuro on my ass!” Thawne snarled. 

“Thawne, if you can’t handle knockoffs of the Team,” Lex snickered, 

“Says the man who can’t handle knockoffs of the League!” Thawne shouted. 

“Thawne, it is time for you to make further preparations,” Vandal said calmly, watching as Thawne left the room. 

“Are we sure about his part?” Lex asked. Vandal nodded. 

“The things that man is capable of exceeds your abilities,” Vandal said, “And who knows, if your plans in Markovia succeed we won’t even need him.” 

**_Three years later_ **

**_Markovberg, Markovia_ **

**_March 15, 2019_ **

**_2:22 PM_ **

Lex smiled at Zoom. Who only glared at him. 

“Seems that you aren’t the prophet you claim to be,” Luthour sneered. 

“Savage, Project Destiny is ready, my time sphere can only make it to one point in time, I’ll go to the future and get a more reliable time machine.” Thawne reported, ignoring Lex entirely. 

“Very well,” Vandal said, “Collect the fragments, I’m sure you planned you destinations accordingly.” 

“Yes,” Zoom answered. 

“Then go, find a better device and if the current mission of Samaritan and Ra’s doesn’t workout the spear will be used.” Vandal ordered the speedster, who’s hologram disappeared. 

“Speaking of Projects King and Wonder, how are those coming along?” Queen Bee asked. 

“Only just begun,” Zviad and Ra’s answered. Deathstroke nodded. 

“When the boy’s are ready, Shiva, Cain and I are prepared for their training,” Slade said. 

“We expect nothing less.” Vandal answered with a girn. 

**_Present Day_ **

**_Los Angeles, CA_ **

**_June 28, 2019_ **

**_3:00 PM_ **

****

“Cis, I’m not having fun,” Bart put it rather bluntly, Cissie ignored that, continueing to shoot wooded ducks with plastic bullets at the fair booth. 

Bart let go of his rifle and walked over to Tim and Vic. He moaned loudly and sat on the bench the two other boys occupied. He leaned his head back and stared into the white California clouds above. 

“Why’d you let her do this,” He asked in a whine. Tim held the urge to laugh and Vic bit the inside of his own cheek. Bart shot both of them knowing glances, to which the two boys turned away and started laughing. He stood up straight and sighed. 

“Dude, she’s just noticed that you’ve been uncharacteristically drowsy,” Tim said, reeling himself back in. 

“She just wants to get you back to being your rambunctious and annoying self,” Victor added. 

“Well I haven’t changed,” He answered, “I’ve just been paranoid.” 

“Why,” Tim asked. 

“I keep hearing this girl’s voice warning me that something bads going to happen,” He said, staring into Tim’s eyes, “And that Eobard Thawne is still alive.” 

“I thought that guy’s been dead for a decade,” Vic said, Bart turned to him. 

“That’s the thing,” He said, “Even though I Have knowledge of the future,the history books then reference him having died in 2007, but those were written by The Light.”

“Could they have covered it up?” Tim asked. 

“Maybe,” Bart said, “I don’t know if the girl’s voice was real or just my imagination.” 

“Why don’t you have M’gann give you a psychic once over or somethin’,” Vic asked. 

“I would,” Bart said, “But she’s so busy planning her and Conner’s wedding I don’t wanna bother her, you know?”

Bart sighed then looked up at Cissie who was now standing in front of him. She was holding her phone with a hardened face. 

“Guys, a Wayne Tech facility in New York was broken into,” She said, “Cassie and Kon are enroute.” 

“Better go join em,” Vic said, taking the glamour charm off and revealing his Cyborg armor. Then a throwing knife flew past his face, he turned to the right, where the blade came from he saw a girl dressed similarly to Deathstroke holding a second knife, standing on a nearby building. 

“Okay then,” Tim said, pulling his backpack off the ground and running to the men’s room. Bart pulled his Flash Ring out and glanced at Vic who was now chasing towards the girl. He then saw Cissie pulling her mask out from under her jacket and sliding it over her face. 

“This is in the public,” Bart said, “Are you ready for that?” 

Cissie gave him a grin and took off her jacket, revealing the Arrowette suit underneath. 

“Been waiting to show off,” She said pulling a quiver and bow out of her backpack. Bart smirked and spun around in a blur, stopping as Kid Flash. 

Robin came back and grabbed Cissie’s bag and his own and buried them under the bench. 

“Let’s go!” He shouted. 

**_Wayne Tech, Manhattan New York_ **

**_June 28, 2019_ **

**_3:26 PM_ **

Conner dropped down letting go of Cas’s hand as she flew them over the roof of the building. He landed on the roof and then punched the roof falling into the building. 

“Where is he?” Cas asked flying down into the office, then she grunted as a chair was rammed into her back, she turned around and no one was there. In fact there was no one on the entire glass walled top level. 

But the stairwell door was wide open. 

Superboy ran for it, Wonder Girl not far behind. 

“We can’t search the whole building!” Cassie said, Conner sighed. 

“Right,” He said, “I’ll take the upper levels, you take everything under floor nine.” 

“Got it!” Wonder Girl said flying down to level nine. 

**_LA, California_ **

**_3:34 PM_ **

“I thought you’d put up a better fight.” The Deathstroke dressed girl mocked Cyborg who grunted, ripping a stop sign out of the ground and throwing it like a spear. The girl pulled a katana off her back and sliced the sign clean in half. 

Cyborg stared at her stunned, and was kicked in the face by her. 

Bart ran over to him and helped him up. He glared at the girl. Who only smiled. 

“Time for a second Kid Flash to die,” She whispered, pulling out a second sword. She ran for Kid Flash, swinging both blades at his chest. He moved backwards swiftly, and an arrow landed in between him and the girl. Bart ran away and the arrow exploded sending the girl back several feet into a parked pickup truck. 

“Nailed it!” Arrowette yelled, shooting a second arrow at her, that was cut in half. Crowds of people surrounded. Taking pictures of Cissie and asked who she was. She payed no attention other than grinning. She leaped off the roof and to the ground. 

She converted her bow into a staff and ran for the girl. 

“So, I guess my dad didn’t take care of your whole family,” The girl said as they locked weapons, Cissie raised an eyebrow and let her guard down long enough for the girl knee her in the hip. 

Cisse fell back then to her knees. She stood up and swung her weapon at the girl’s neck, which was blocked. 

“Who are you?” She demanded. 

“Deathstroke killed the first Arrowette,” The girl said, “Now, I get her daughter.” 

Cissie’s eyes widened and she growled behind gritted teeth. She broke the lock on their weapons and spun around several times. Kicking the girl with each twirl. The girl started going backwards, and then sheathed her swords on her back then grabbed Cissie’s leg, throwing it down. 

Cissie then hooked her fist from the right into the girl’s face. Spun around and kicked her. 

**_Manhattan_ **

**_3:45 PM_ **

Cassie looked around the fifth floor, checking every office. No avail as she found nothing or no one. She moaned softly after closing on door and nearly screamed when she turned around to see Zoom standing before her. 

He cupped her mouth in his hand and put the other vibrating in her chest. 

“You’re not going to say a word,” He said, Cassie made a muffled sound with a nod. He released her and appeared to be pondering whether to kill her or not. He did it for too long because his arm was no tied in Cassie’s lasso and he was soon thrown into a wall, which he virated through. 

He came back through the door and rammed a fist into Cassie’s jaw. She fell to the ground, with a tooth flinging out of her agape mouth. 

“I don’t want to have to kill you kid,” He said, “But I’d like to.” 

He zoomed to her, grabbing the girl by the hair and dragging her to the window. 

Cassie grunted, she fell down from three stories with an inhibitor color around her neck. This mission was going well. She landed on the roof of a bus and rolled off of it onto the crowded New York street. 

She stared up into the sky and sighed. Her eyes rolled behind her eyelids. Whatta morning? She thought. 

“You’re done already?” A man asked her, she opened her eyes and started crawling backwards away from Zoom. 

“I’m not!” Conner shouted, coming down from the sky, ramming a fist into the Reverse Flash’s face. Zoom growled at the boy of steel. 

He moved back quickly and ran up onto the roof of the bus and stared down at Superboy and Wonder Girl. He cackled at them. 

**_LA, California_ **

**_3:45 PM_ **

“Conner I’m busy!” Bart said into the comm dodging a knife thrown by the Deathstroke wannabe. 

*Bart, Zoom is here! He just threw Cassie out a window!* Conner said. 

Vic heard it and stared at Bart who stood frozen. 

“Go!” Vic said, Bart growled, and with the speed of Hermes ran eastward. 

**_Manhattan, New York_ **

**_3:53 PM_ **

“Thought that they’d at least send Kid Flash,” He snickered, “At least he could keep up, if only for a moment.” He turned his head to the sound of a sonic boom. Boom tube? No, that was more mechanical, this was the sound barrier being ruptured. 

Bart Alllen. 

Reverse Flash grinned and pulled a device out of his pocket and flipped it open like an old cell phone. He pressed a purple button on it and on the roof of the museum an invisible sphere, almost identical to the one Bart arrived in materialized. He ran for it, boarding his vessel immediately just as the Kid Flash arrived. 

Bart’s feet slide on the ground, burning the rubber soles of his boots, filling his nostrils with the smell of charred tires. He stopped and stared at the ship Eobard boarded as it disappeared in a flash of green. 

“Kid Flash!” A young girl shouted, not getting Bart’s attention, “Did you know your mentor’s nemesis returned?” 

That was the question several people started asking at once. He kept staring into the sky. His eyes blinked rapidly, like he couldn’t believe what he saw. A time machine. 

Eobard Thawne died in 2007, the same year Vandal supposedly formed the Light with Lex Luthor. Was this a second Thawne? Bart was confused, he didn’t answer the civilians' questions. 

He slugged away towards Superboy and Wonder Girl and sighed. Conner wrapped an arm around the boy and rubbed his shoulder then walked away, calling for the Bio Ship. Cassie gazed at Bart’s distraught face. 

**_882 Years Later_ **

**_Flash Museum_ **

**_Central City, Missouri_ **

**_August 22, 2901_ **

**_7:10 PM_ **

Brainiac, Starboy, Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl hovered over the museum after a bright green flash had just ended, they landed behind a police vehicle to talk to the officer, but they found him dead. 

“Wow,” Lightning Lad said, gazing at the man, who had no outward injuries. 

“Scans show a high trace of tachyon energy,” Brainiac said, completing a scan of the officer, then a second flash, this time of lightning erupted from the museum followed by a huge explosion. 

Soon the clouds seemed to darken and drizzle. Lightning Lad smirked and flew upwards. 

“I’ll check for survivors,” He said, flying away, when suddenly blaster fire started to direct itself towards the Legion. 

“Brainiac, this is the Reverse Flash! I don’t want to fight you kids!” Zoom shouted, firing a rifle at the truck. With several artillery cannons firing at the second vehicle as well, “But you’re in my way from getting back to 2019!”

Brainiac looked puzzled. What would Thawne need in 2019? 

Rain showered the heroes of the Legion as they ducked behind a large armored truck. The truck moved slightly as blaster fire pierced its chassis on the opposite side. 

Brainiac held a blaster, clutched in between his palms and pressed to his chest. He closed his eyes as thunder struck down on the other side of the truck his back was dug against. Spark flew showering him and Saturn Girl and Starboy. 

He opened his eyes and stood up, pointed left and the other two teen heroes ran for cover behind a second police vehicle as Brainiac 5 set an Ionic Disruptor on the truck and ran towards his comrades as the truck exploded flipping over, and flying towards the museum. 

Then out of the smog and smoke ran a man in an all yellow suit with red boots and pinstriping. He zoomed to the Legionnaires and grabbed Starboy by the arm and threw the boy to the ground. 

Thomas groaned on the ground, blood ran out from the wound under his dark brown hair after his collision with the curb. He crawled back to Brainiac and Imra. Then he stopped, a knee shoved itself into the small of his back. He yelped in pain. 

Brainiac and Saturn Girl both stood to attention, Brainiac aiming his blaster square at the yellow suited speedsters face. A face distorted by being vibrated at the speedster’s will. 

“Fire it and he dies,” The speedster said, leaning down, vibrating his hand passing it through Thomas’s neck. Starboy’s eyes shot open, he gasped for air and looked down at four fingers coming through his adam’s apple. 

Saturn Girl turned to Brainiac who with tears in his eyes lowered his weapon to his feet. The speedster smiled, he stood up, releasing Starboy who collapsed holding his throat gasping for precious air, rolling onto his back. 

The speedster strode to Brainiac and eyed him down. He raised a hand and slapped the blaster out of the boy’s hand, then with his forearm shoved him against the SUV. 

“You I’m going to enjoy killing,” The speedster snarled, spitting in Brainiac’s face. 

Suddenly, the speedster looked away, and ran out of the way of a lightning bolt sent down from the air. Where the bolt hit the ground stood Lightning Lad, who with a grin on his face reeled a hand back and swung his arm sending lightning at the speedster who ducked, letting the bolt hit Staurn Girl and Brainiac. 

Stunned Lightning Lad diverted his attention to his friends, and started running to aid them after he accidentally hurt them. He stopped in his tracks to a hand on the side of his face coming from the back. A second hand rested under his chin. 

He broke from the speedster’s hold and opened up to punch him as he turned around. Once face to face with the speedster he lowered his arm and opened his eyes wide. 

He looked down at his chest to see the speedster’s hand embedded in his sternum, but not vibrating. Garth’s green eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to his knees as the speedster ran off into the distance, carrying a chest with him. 

Starboy, and Saturn Girl jumped to Lightning Lad, holding him in their arms. Their tears dripping onto his now limp body. Brainiac stared off into the direction the speedster ran away in. 

A scowl permeated his face. He couldn’t even look at his fallen friend, only focused on his next step. 

“Eobard, you’re not making it to the twenty-first century,” Brainiac vowed, “And if you do, you will be stopped.”


	6. Legions

**_Santa Prisca_ **

**_August 2, 2019_ **

**_2:00 PM_ **

The tassels on the back of Slade’s mask blew in the air as a helicopter started to come in for a landing in front of him. He and Lady Shiva stood ready for the airship to land. They stared at it as its landing gear touched on the helipad they stood on. 

A door on the side of the helicopter slid open, and a ramp fell to the ground and two ninja women stepped out. They were near identical. Talia and Nyssa Al Ghul. Talia left her hair long, draped around her shoulders and naturally brown. Nyssa had short, spiked, and blonde hair. 

They stood at the ends of the ramp on either side as their father, dressed in his usual green and gold robes strode down to greet the new head of the Demon. Slade Wilson. 

“Take it that Project Wonder is ready at last?” Deathstroke inquired, Ra’s answered with a slight nod. He made a loud grunt as four more people emerged from the helicopter. Sensei, his red hooded guardsman, and two young boys. 

Neither boy appeared to be much older than fourteen. Thirteen maybe twelve years old each. Both clad in dark kevlar suits with red accents, one with gold and the other with green on their gloves and knee pads. 

The boy in the red and gold had dark, tanned skin, steel grey eyes and wavy blond hair parted to the left and coming down near his nose. 

The other boy had raven hair, spiked backwards, and bright green eyes. He appeared to be slightly younger, and held a cocky grin upon his face. 

“Slade, I am here to resume command of the League,” Ra’s said stone coldly, Slade’s lips pursed. As if he wanted to object, if he didn’t have the League under his command he didn’t have much left to offer the Light as a primary member. Alas, he thought, it was the agreement. 

He was to step down when Ra’s was done raising, and training his grandsons in near solitude. With only his daughters, Ubu, Sensei and that young man that Slade never saw unmasked on the island with him. 

“I understand,” Deathstroke said, bowing slightly out of tradition. 

“Shiva,” Ra’s said, turning to the Light’s enforcer, “Are my grandsons quarters prepared?” 

“At your wish great one.” She replied with a bow, he smiled. 

“Wilson, take Connor and Damian to where they will rest,” Ra’s ordered Slade, “Boys, take a slight rest, at sundown you will resume training with Deathstroke’s daughter in an urban environment.” 

Damian and Connor gave their grandfather a sight bow and followed Lady Shiva off of the helipad. Slade watched as the boys walked away, Damian looking over his shoulder at Slade. Their eyes met with an intense glare. 

No doubt that one was Talia’s lab experiment. He grunted then turned his attention back to his master. 

He bowed. 

“Ra’s I hereby relinquish command of the League to you,” He said, “I only request to still serve directly beneath you.” 

Ra’s could see Slade didn’t want to sacrifice all his power, and Sensei was growing old. He sighed and wrapped his fingers around the sword at his hip. The sound of the blade cutting through the air rang. 

A gasp of confusion and choking on his own blood erupted from Sensei’s lips. Blood dripped from his mouth as he started to collapse to his knees. Ra’s, who stood still facing Deathstroke with the blade in his right hand impaling Sensei ordered Slade to rise. 

Slade did as told and watched Ra’s remove the blade from Sensei’s stomach. He stared coldly into the old man’s eyes as he fell to the ground and started crawling to Slade. Blood smearing a trail on the ground beneath him. 

“Earn your place Slade,” Ra’s said, “As you did before.” 

Slade nodded then pulled a dagger from a holster on the back of his thigh. He knelt down and looked into Sensei’s eyes. 

“Please,” Sensei choked out, Slade sighed, then sheathed the dagger in between the man’s eyes. He stood up, leaving the knife in its new resting place and turned to glance to Ra’s who smiled. 

“Father, isn’t Shiva already the League’s new Sensei?” Nyssa objected, Ra’s glared at his youngest daughter. 

“Indeed, she will be content with focusing on her duties as the Light’s enforcer with no other distractions,” Ra’s explained, “Deathstroke will train our recruits and still hold a position as a member of the Light.” 

“Your wisdom knows no bounds,” Slade said thankfully to Ra’s who smirked at him. 

**_Cape Canaveral, Brevard County, Florida_ **

**_August 3, 2019_ **

**_3:33 PM_ **

“This is Kat Grant reporting,” Kat announced to her cameraman, “On the launching of The Justice’s League’s new Watchtower.”

“With me are Superman and Hawkwoman!”   
  


“Yes, yes thank you Ms. Grant,” Hawkwoman said, the camera panning over to her and Clark. 

“Tell our viewers at home why this such an important occasion!”   
  


“Well Kat, it has been four months since warriors from Thannagar tried to block Earth off from intergalactic affairs, and institute martial law upon this world’s people,” Superman explained. 

“Yes, and how did you defeat them and their mother ship?” Kat asked. 

“Batman and Hawkman decided to ram the Watchtower into the main ship while it sat right above the Atlantic,” Shierra said, Kat nodded. 

“Weren’t the Thannagarians your people Hawkwoman?” Kat asked. 

“Yes, I come from Thanagar,” She answered. 

“And the attack was because the Thanagarrians viewed Earth as a threat to intergalactic peace.” Kal added. 

“Yes,” Kat said, “But since the Hawks were both Thanagarrian, doesn’t that call into question their loyalties?”   
  
“Well,” Clark stuttered, “Hawkman did die on board the Watchtower making sure it hit the ship.” 

“Yeah we all know that,” Kat said, “But what we don’t know is where Hawkwoman was when this all happened.”   
  


“I was with Wonder Woman in space, trying to negotiate with the Thanagarrians on Thanagar,” She explained herself, her palms become sweaty. 

“Since you were on Thanagar, does that mean that there’s more happened behind the scenes?” 

“Ms. Grant, I do not know what you are trying to imply, but I can assure you that Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman and Nightwing left Earth to try to negotiate while the rest of us took care of the threat here,” Superman defended Hawkwoman. 

“But weren’t there two other squads in space, helping out in the galaxy?” Kat asked. 

“Correct, a good two thirds of the League was already in space at the time,” Shierra said. 

“Then answer me this, since Thanagar described by you and your late husband,” Kat started, “Is a planet that seldomly makes contact with other systems of planets and engages on the intergalactic stage, how would they have known how unguarded Earth was on May 29 when the attack began?”

Hawkwoman’s jaw dropped. Superman’s eyes widened. 

“Are you trying to imply that either of them had a hand in it?” Kal asked. 

“Well, Katar Hol’s alliance is clearly with the Earth, since he was willing and did die for us,” Kat said, “But Shierra, Hawkwoman, while I personally think you’re a hero, many out there think that you caused the attack in some way.”   
  


“Ms. Grant I think that’s enough,” Superman said, standing up off of his chair after seeing Shierra turn away from the camera. 

“Ms. Hol I apologize for the attack on you but it’s what the people want to know,``she said. 

“All is forgiven, let’s just sit and watch the launch of the Watchtower,” Hawkwoman choked out in between cries and tears. 

“Well, we will be back shortly with the launch, back to you G Gordon!”

“Yes, We apologize for trying to get answers!” Go Gordon hollered at the camera with his hands waving in the air at his sides dramatically. His eyes rolled with sarcasm as he looked over to where the live feed would show Hawkwoman’s face. 

“I mean, how I am I supposed to believe that Hawkwoman went to Thanagarr to beg her people to surrender when she’s the only one of the four who went to space that day who hasn’t talked about it!” He shouted, “Green Lantern told us about the journey to that planet, Nightwing and Wonder Woman both gave detailed accounts of their talks with the governing body of Thanagarr, both of them say Hawkwoman was there, but neither told was she was doing, Nightwing said she walked out courtroom for a few minutes.”   
  


“And we all know the former boy wonder would never lie,” Gordon said, “Oh yeah! I forgot, the League has covered the fact that there’s been two Robin’s up!” 

“I mean, how else do you explain Robin going from five foot ten to five foot five in the summer of 2013, and if the League covered that up, and the original Watchtower and covert team, what else are they hiding.”

“And what else has been covered up?”

**_The Hall of Justice, Metropolis, Delaware_ **

**_August 3, 2019_ **

**_3:35 PM_ **

“Are you kidding me!” Amaya shouted, standing up and knocking her chair over underneath her. Steph and Traci glanced at her and shrugged. 

“No,” Traci said with a giggle, Amaya turned around and gave her friend the stink eye. 

“Seriously,” She said, “It’s not like the League tried to hide the fact that you guys are separate people!”

She pointed at Dick and Tim who exchanged glances. Dick sighed, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Yes,” Tim said, “but, it’s not we were open about it either.” 

“Well yeah, because there was Ja-” Steph started, stopping after she saw Dick look away in shame. 

“Yeah, that part was covered up,” Dick mumbled. 

Tim felt a wave of guilt sweep over him, he thought it was no coincidence that he was the same height as Jason when Bruce let him take the mantle. Everyone knew it, Bruce wanted to make it look like Jason and Tim were the same, not Dick and Tim. 

“Sorry,” Steph said, turning back to the television, “But can you believe it, they're blaming Shierra for the Thanagarian attack over the summer.”

“I believe it,” Tim said, “Not that she caused it, but I believe that that’s some Godfrey would do.”

“That guy always made me wonder,” Dick said, staring at the screen intensely at G Gordon, “Sure, other news outlets and journalists have criticized us in the past, but none as harshly, and unrelentlessly as him.”

“Maybe Superman was busy and couldn’t get the guy’s cat out of a tree,” Traci suggested, half seriously half sarcastically. Everyone glared at her. 

*Hawkwoman, 10* 

“Of all the things those bastards could accuse me of!” Hawkwoman shouted as she entered the room. “It had to be-”   
  


Everyone stared at her, she calmed down. 

“Sorry, I couldn’t just stay there, everyone judging me.” Shierra said, bowing her head as she pulled her helmet off. Her red hair fell to the sides of her face and then she looked back at the team. 

“Shierra it’s fine,” Dick assured her, “Trust me, i’m just as frustrated right now.”

She walked over to him and gave the young man a hug. 

“I know, when the public brings up the more than one Robin theory you and Tim feel nothing but guilt, you need not.” She said, pulling away from him with a small friendly smile. He returned the favor and nodded. 

“So since you’re here, you plan on watching the launch from the Hall?” Dick asked, she nodded and prepared to answer when the room started to sound an alarm and red lights flashed. 

“Robin! What’s going on!” Hawkwoman asked, putting her helmet on right away. 

Tim dashed to the computer, hopping on a chair and rolling into position and started typing away. His face blue from the computer’s light. His eyes widened behind his mask and his jaw slacked. 

“We have a breach, and not I’m not talking about an Amaya one!” He said. 

“What do you mean by that,” Amaya asked, Stephanie elbowed her in the back. 

“He means there’s an intruder that somehow got passed the security,” She said, “Right.”   
  


“Well yeah!” Tim said, “The Hall is closed to the public today, only someone with a designation code can enter!”

“How many,” Nightwing asked, putting his mask on. 

“Seven,” Traci said, leaning over Tim’s shoulder and looking at the screen. 

“The Zeta network is also shut off in the entire building, and the red alert triggered a lockdown.” Steph said. 

“Breecher, teleport to the launch and inform Superman, Spoiler, Thirteen suit up and meet me Nightwing and Robin by where the intruders are located,” Hawkwoman barked. Everyone nodded and with a flash Amaya was gone, and Steph and Traci ran to the locker room for their gear. 

Hawkwoman took one last glance at the computer screen and started walking for the electric room, her feet pounding on the floor as her pace sped. 

Robin and Nightwing exchanged glances. Dick spun his batons in his hands and sheathed them on his back. 

“Guess we’re with her?” He said as he broke out in a run after her with Tim putting along behind him. 

**_3 Years Earlier_ **

**_June 20, 2016_ **

**_North Pole_ **

  
  


“Oh man,” Wally cired, “Artemis is so gonna kill me for this, and don’t get me started on mom and dad!”

Barry’s eyes widened as he watched his nephew start to fade, become opaque and see through. He extended a hand to try and grasp the boy he practically raised by the shoulder to no avail. 

“Kid!” Barry yelled as one large bolt of electricity struck Wally one last time seemingly turning him to dust. 

In that moment Wally screamed a soundless scream with his eyes practically sewn shut. He then felt like he crashed onto a metal floor with a loud thud clang and bang. He curled up in a ball in pain and moaned. 

“God,” He said, “That hurt.” And with that he seemingly faded out of consciousness. 

He heard sounds all around, voices he did not recognize. And hands holding something to his chest. He slowly slid his eyes open to see a boy, no older than sixteen holding a holocomputer, appearing to be controlling a small gold robot over his chest with EKGs attached. 

“Micheal are you sure that’s necessary,” A girl asked, her hair was long and blonde like Artemis. How Wally missed her right now. 

Wally then glanced at the boy Micheal who shrugged. 

“Well, he’s not waking up,” Micheal responded. 

“That’s odd, because I just read his mind and he wants you to get Skeets off of him,” Saturn Girl said. 

“He knows Skeet’s name!” Micheal asked excitedly. Brainiac shook his head. 

“I’m sure he does.” Brainiac chuckled to himself. 

“No he called it a damn sex toy probe,” Saturn Girl said. Booster sighed and released Wally from Skeets. 

Wally rubbed his head as he sat up. 

“For the record, i didn’t think sex toy probe, but I’m sure that was the nice version,” Wally said, “Second of all, who are you and why are you reading my mind?”

“Wally West,” Brainiac said, a smile wide on his face, “Now it looks like history will be set back to normal.” 

“What do you mean?” Wally asked, “And you didn’t answer my question.”   
  


“You asked two questions,” Starboy interjected. Wally glared at him with a nervous smirk sent him back by Thomas. 

“Right,” Booster said, “You answer Brainy, you explain it the best.” 

“How many times have I tol- nevermind,” Brainiac sighed, “My name is Brainiac 5, this is Saturn Girl, Booster Gold and his droid Skeets, and you’ve interacted with Starboy.” 

“Was that the answer?” Wally asked. 

“Wow Mikey, I think we found someone more impatient than you,” Starboy cackled, Booster activated Skeets and had the robot zap Thomas in between the eyes. Knocking the boy backwards out of his chair. 

“Were are only four members of the Legion of Superheroes from nearly 900 years in the future.” Saturn Girl explained, “Our fifth teammate Lightning Lad was killed recently.” 

“I am sorry for your loss,” Wally said, giving her a sympathetic smile. 

“Hey carrot top!” Booster said, “She’s got a man, me!” 

She glared at him. 

“Mike, first, you’re gay, second he’s already planning on proposing to his longterm girlfriend Artemis Crock,” Imra snarled in Micheal’s direction. 

“You have literally no idea how uncomfortable the fact that you,” Wally said, “A complete stranger knows all that me.” 

“Sorry,” Imra said, “When I was telepathically scanning you for consciousness I accidently read all your recent thoughts, I’m still not used to my powers.” 

“So you guys are relatively new team?” Wally asked. 

“How could you tell?” Thomas asked. 

“Well for starters you are all heroes, which means you want to do good, but clearly you can’t agree on how to do that,” Wally started, “You bicker like you don’t know how to get along, Mike is clearly embarrassed right now meaning that you outed him and he’s not comfortable with you knowing that information yet, which tells me you can’t have possibly known each other very long, let alone each other’s secret identities.” 

“You got all of that in just under five minutes?” Brainiac asked. Wally gave him a cocky smirk. 

“Nope, I got that in two minutes,” He answered, folding his arms over his chest, “What I got in five minutes is that you are the most disorganized group of people I’ve ever met in my life.”


	7. Under The Hood

**_Cape Canavrel, Florida_ **

**_3 Years later, August 3, 2019_ **

**_3:40 PM_ **

Amaya ran through the crowds of people in her super suit. People asked her who she was, if she was anew League or Outsiders member. She ignored them as she paced through hordes of people. 

“God I wish I could fly,” She murmured under her breath. She looked around for several minutes, turning around and gasping at literally everything. She looked up at the Watchtower, it launched. 

“Dammit!” She said, “They’re already on board!” All hope seemed to vanish, she could barely breach onto a moving train, let alone a spacecraft. Damn she thought. 

“Miss?” A young girl tugged on her hand, she looked down at a small brown skinned girl with thick curly hair. 

“Yeah?” She said her voice softening. 

“You look too young to be a Justice Leaguer,” The eight year old said. 

“Maybe I am,” Amaya said, sighing. 

“Are you an Outsider?” The girl asked. 

“Not yet,” Amaya said, getting down on one knee to face the girl. The little girl touched Amaya’s thick brown hair. She twirled her little fingers in Amaya’s wavy curls. 

“Well, I hope you become one,” The girl said, “I’d like a girl superhero to look like me.” 

Amaya smiled, this was why she wanted to be a hero, hope. Hope is what she wanted to fight for. 

“What’s your name?” Amaya asked. 

“Annie,” The girl answered, “If you’re not an Outsider or Leaguer what are you doing here?”

“I need to find Superman, there’s something I need to talk to him about,” Amaya said, “But he’s up there and I can’t fly.”

“Then how are you going to get up there?” Annie asked. 

“Well, I could teleport, but I’ve never gone up that high,” Amaya said, “I’m scared I won’t make it.” 

“You;ll make it,” Annie said with a smile, “You’re a superhero, a future Outsider.” 

Amaya looked up at the clouds as the Watchtower started to fade away into the blue of the sky. This little girl was right, she could do it. So, Breacher took in one deep breath and stood up. She clenched her fist and them smiled at the girl. 

“Okay, but go find your parents once I’m gone,” She told the girl, “I bet they’re worried sick.” 

Annie nodded and Breacher teleported away. After a few moments the girl smiled, an oily smile. Her skin turned a darker, muddier brown and looked like melting wax. She pulled a device out of her pocket and scanned the area where Amaya disappeared. 

“Claygirl to Red Hood,” She said, “I picked up on the trajectory of the Watchtower, you were right the teleporter would beam up there.”

*Red Hood to Claygirl, excellent, use the teleporter to get back to the Hall, were are gonna have company.*

**_Metropolis, Delaware_ **

**_August 23, 2901_ **

**_2:22 PM_ **

“Wallace West!” A amonous voice called out to a resting Wally. His eyes tightened as he tried to block out the noise, “Wallace West!” It grew louder. 

Wally sprung out of his bed on the Waverider, cold sweat beaded on his forehead and chest. He panted heavily and looked around the room nervously. He saw nothing, he could’ve sworn someone was there. He paid no mind then laid back back down, thinking of Artemis and how’d he’d get back to her. 

He awoke in darkness, fog surrounded him and for some reason he was back in his Kid Flash uniform. He looked around and waved his hands trying to find something he could touch, there was nothing. It was like an endless, black abyss. 

“What the-” His voice trailed off at the sight of a green robed figure, it had eyes that glew a neon green and it hovered over Wally like some sort of deity. 

“Wallace West,” It said in the same voice from earlier. 

“That’s my name,” Wally said, “Please do wear it out.” 

“Do you know why you’ve been brought to this decade, and was saved by this Legion,” The green hooded figure asked. Wally shook his head in response. The figure descended to face Wally. It’s eyes burning into Wally’s soul. 

“The five of you are to save all of time from a threat you know all too well,” He said. 

“Yeah, they told me something about Reverse Flash,” Wally said, “Who are you?”   
  


“Who I am is irrelevant,” He said in response, “But I am a Spectre, I know of your fate, and the fates of all those whom you love, and now they are all in danger.”   
  


“How, what is Thawne have to do with it?” Wally asked. 

“Eobard Thawne, did not die in 2007 as you were led to believe,” The Spectre said, “He worked in secret, building his way to this decade to retrieve a more power time machine that’ll let him travel through the areas of human history.”

“That doesn’t answer my question,” Wally said. 

“Then allow me to explain his motive,” The Spectre said, his palm opening to reveal the image of a spear, “Do you know what this is”   
  


“A spear?” Wally answered. 

“Do you recollect this scene?” The Spectre asked, showing Wally the imagery of Jesus hanging on the cross, and the same spear digging into his side. 

“Everybody recognizes that scene,” Wally said, “Even those who aren’t Christains.”

“Now do you know what this spear is?” Spectre asked, his voice growing frustrated. 

“The Holy Lance, it has been lost to time,” Wally said, “Only fragments have ever been found, let alone confirmed to actually be the real spear that pierced Christ.”

“Don’t tell me that Eobard Thawne, the man whose only interest is to ruin my uncle’s life, is now hunting for a device theorized to be able to rewrite the fabric of reality itself.”

“That is exactly what he is doing, to aid in his partnership with Vandal Savage and Darkseid,” Spectre responded. 

“So he’s part of the Light?” Wally said, “And since he’s from the future he has to be the reason the Light was able to prepare for any possible outcome we could’ve forced them into.”

“Precisely,” Spectre said, “In 2019 they will have lost several battles that will force Thawne to kickstart his mission to find the spear and bring it to Vandal so they might change reality to be what the Light evisions.” 

“Not saying it isn’t threatening,” Wally said, “But, the Spear has been missing for hundreds of years, there’s no way he can track it down.” 

“Do you doubt Zoom and his abilities?” Spectre inquired. 

“No, but I do doubt that enough of the spear exists anywhere to be used Vandal’s twisted plan,” Wally explained. 

“Is that a risk, you are willing to take?” Spectre asked. Wally sighed, he knew the answer, and so did this Spectre. Wally couldn’t risk Thawne finding even a piece of the lance. 

“So how am I supposed to stop him?” Wally asked after several moments of silence. 

“With your new allies the Legion,” Spectre said. 

“You can't be serious,” Wally protested, “They’re untrained, rookies, they hate each other and barely know how to be heroes.” 

“As you once were with your team,” Spectre said. 

“Team, they’re not a team,” Wally said. 

“Then you make them into a team, you make them the greatest heroes of all time and space and you stop Eobard Thawne before he returns to November 27, 2019 and brings on the end of time and space as we know it.” Spectre ordered. 

“I have to stop him from getting to that date?” Wally asked, “You’re giving me an impossible task.”

“No I am giving you your destiny Flash,” Spectre said, “Accept it, embrace it, save the timestream, now your powers may reach their full potential.” 

“Wait I’m not The Fla-” Wally shouted, then he woke up. 

Again in cold sweat, heart thumping and panting like he ran a thousand miles. He sat up in his bed and looked around the room, it was unchanged. But now in his hand he held a new Flash ring. He brought it up close his face. 

Examining the ring he noticed its burgundy and silver color. And how it was a perfect fit for his finger. He slipped it onto his left middle finger and sighed. Well if that dude was gonna call him Flash, he might as well dress like it. 

So he got out of bed, and stood up, staring at his reflection in the mirror. He wore nothing but his underwear and socks. He breathed in and extended his arm forward, it was like electricity coursed through his veins as the suit emerged. 

But not in the same way Barry’s did, no the suit seemed to magically cover his body in the same way a Green Lantern’s would. His eyes widened at his reflection. 

Now he saw himself wearing a suit similar to his Kid Flash suit but red, darker marron on his gloves and legs, and with silver lighting bolts separating the two tones of red. 

He smiled at himself, it was the suit he had always dreamed of wearing if Barry ever passed the mantle onto him. He even drew a picture of it back in his senior year. 

“Wow,” Wally murmured, in awe at how surreal it all seemed to be. 

**_Hall of Justice, Metropolis, Deleware_ **

**_August 3, 2019_ **

**_3:41 PM_ **

“Where is it!” Red Hood shouted, toppling over boxes of materials in the storage bunker in the hall’s basement. Damian and Connor exchanged glances and shrugged. Hood grunted and stormed out of the room. 

He pressed a finger into Ravager’s back and rammed her into a box. 

“You said the League had it!” He shouted at her, Rose turned around and bit her lip, “So is it me or Savage you want to explain it to when I don’t find it here!” 

“What are you looking for?” Hawkwoman asked, she stood in between Nightwing and Robin and both had their weapons drawn and battle ready. Red Hood snickered to himself. 

“I was expecting everyone to on the Watchtower,” He said, “But giving a hawk’s record with it and falling outta the sky, maybe it’s best your here for their sakes.”   
  


Hawkwoman growled and pursed her lips. Even with his face almost completely covered aside from his eyes, a smile was still plain visible in the joy he was taking in taunting her. 

“To answer your question, I’m looking for the primary fuel rod of the original Watchtower,” He said, “It’s Oan tech so it wou;d voerload whatever the U.S built for you so I don’t think it’s installed up there.”   
  


“And if it was?” Robin asked. 

Red Hood smirked at the boy wonder, he flicked his tongue then laughed. 

“Then I take it out of the Watchtower and send it crashing to the ground a second time,” He said his voice suddenly stone cold. 

Dick couldn’t stop staring at him, his voice. Something about it. He was using a robotic disrupter to warp the sound of his voice, but enough of his real voice broke through at time’s that put Dick off. 

“Hood! I found it!” Damian shouted from the inside of the second room. Red turned back for a moment, disregarding the heroes in front of him. In his moment of bluster Hawkwoman kicked him in the stomach, sending him back through the door. 

Red Hood crashed into a pile of boxes and moaned in pain. Connor and Damian stared at him for a moment, Damian rushed off, pulling the sword off his back and screaming. 

Red Hood rubbing his throbbing head stood back up and glared at the archer. 

“Well!” He shouted, at Connor “Be more like your cousin!” Conno raised an eyebrow then looked in Damian’s direction and saw him clash weapons with Robin. He sighed then drew his bow and fired at Nightwing. 

Dick dodged the arrow right before it stabbed through his ear. He cackled at the inexperienced bow wielder and threw an escrima stick at him, knocking Connor in the eye. 

“That’ll bruise,” Hood mumbled as he watched his teammate crash to the ground, he averted his attention over to Nightwing and grinned. 

“Hey boy wonder,” Red Hood said mockingly, he reached over his shoulders and pulled two swords off of his back and twirled them around in his fingers and then lunged at Dick. 

Grayson blocked an attack with his remaining baton. And threw a punch at Hood’s stomach, Red hunched over. He wrapped an arm around Dick’s bicep then tripped himself, bringing them both down, breaking Dick’s shoulder in the process. 

Nightwing yelled in pain, he shoved Red Hood off of him with his good arm and kicked him in the shoulder. Red Hood stood up and swung his swords at Dick’s head as Grayson stood back to his feet. A tuff of hair was sliced clean off. 

Meanwhile Tim and Damian squared off locking staff and swords with loud clangs of metal and sparks flaking to their feet. Tim was growing increasingly frustrated with the boy and split his staff in two. Now holding onto halves of his weapon he threw one at the wall and it ricocheted off and flew at Damian’s head. The younger boy wacked it with his sword and spun around kicking Tim in the chest. 

“So primitive,” Tim chuckled, “What are you a caveman?” 

Damian growled and threw his sword at the boy wonder and leaped into the air and tackled Tim. The two wrestled on the ground with Damian shoving the palm of his hand into Tim’s jaw. Tim grabbed his hands and pulled Damian’s arm off of him and elbowed him in the neck. 

“I’m primitive?” Damian said. He jumped up and backflipped onto a forklift’s teeth still on the ground. Tim smirked, he brought his holocomputer up and hacked into the lift, he started by raising the arms and driving it into the wall. 

Damian was almost too slow to jump off of the lift, confused as to how it started moving. Right when it hit the wall Damain jumped off and ducked under Tim’s reasselbed staff being swung at his head. 

Damian slid on the concrete floor over to the sword he dropped earlier and picked it up, he then ran with it underhand and swung it at Tim who blocked it with his gauntlet. With the blade caught in between the fins on Robin’s forearm Damian struggled to wiggle it loose as Tim held it locked sitting by his shoulder and neck. 

“Face it, I was trained by Batman,” Tim said, “You’re not going to win!” 

“I was trained by Ra’s Al Ghul,” Damian sneered, leaninging in closer. Tim smirked and raised an eyebrow. 

“As I said,” He snickered cockily and then kneeled down, snapping the katana blade into, then stood up, ramming his head into Damian’s chin. Damian fell backwards and struggled to remain on his feet and staggered as he tried to stay standing. His blade slipped out of his finger and Tim only smiled at him standing before him, spinning his staff in his left hand very slowly. 

“Robin, Nightwing!” Spoiler called out as she and Thirteen entered the room, “Where’s Hawkwoman!” 

Nightwing now distracted from Red Hood tunred around and was shocked at the fact that Shierra was nowhere to be found. 

“Oh well,” Red Hood said, “Guess the four of will are fun enough to play with.” 

Dick growled at him and went to kick him, but Red Hood grabbed his leg and pulled out a dagger. Dick screamed as a blade pierced onto his knee cap. Hood threw Dick’s leg down. 

“Spoiler! Take care of this prick!” Tim shouted to Steph, kicking Damian sending him sluggishy falling in front of her. 

Tim ran over to where Dick and Red Hood were battling he slipped on the floor then slid on his side and stood up right under Dick, and wrapped on of Nightwing’s arms around his shoulder and helped Dick down and leaned him against a pile of boxes. 

“Look, now my replacement wants some,” Hood said, he then reached onto his back and pulled out a metal rod and extended its ends making a bo staff. He twirled it around and then pointed it at Robin. 

Replacement? Who was this guy? No, Tim thought. Jason’s dead, and if it was Jason Dick would’ve recognized something about him. 

*Superman, 01, Batman, 02, Hawkfire, 54, Miss Martian, B05* Red Hood sighed then put the staff away. He turned to Ravager and Damian. 

“HIVE time to go!” He said, he reached onto his hips and pulled two pistols out of their holsters. He aimed at the exit as Superman and the others ran into the room. He opened fire on Batman specifically. 

Bruce ducked and pulled his cape over his face, deflecting the rounds. Red Hood emptied both clips on Batman and threw his guns back into their holsters. He picked up his scimitar and sheathed it on his back. He saw where Ravager had just opened a boomtube and made a break for it. 

Robin tried to stop him only to be smacked out of the way. Hawkfire shouted at Superman who was the only one fast enough to stop Red but Clark was preoccupied tending to Grayson’s injuries. 

Miss Martian tried throwing the parts of a forklift at Red Hood but he ducked under them and jumped into the Boomtube just as it closed around him. 

“Is that all of them?” Batman asked, Spoiler shook her head. She pointed at Connor who lied in a heap, nearly covered by dozens of boxes. Hawkfire and Miss M circled him with Thirteen and Robin. 

The boy groaned and rubbed his bleeding head. 

“Get that boy some medical attention,” Batman ordered, “Where’s Hawkwoman.” 

“When the fight broke out she vanished,” Robin reported. Superman held Dick who tried to limp over to Bruce and Tim. 

“Dick,” Clark warned the young man who shrugged him off. 

“She fought the Ravager girl the last time I saw her, then she was gone,” Dick said, “I was too focused on ‘Red Hood’.” 

“Spoiler, Robin, go get Nightwing to the infirmary,” Superman said. Tim and Stpeh nodded and both wrapped Dick’s arms around them and dragged him out of the basement. 

Batman walked around the room, observing the damage to the hall, he saw a drop of blood that clearly wasn’t human, nor was it Thanagarrian. He eyed it carefully. He then looked over to Miss Martian. 

“Scan the room for telepaths,” He said, she was confused then did so. 

“Batman, I’m sensing a slight psychic energy in the room,” M’gann said. Bruce, raised an eyebrow and pulled out a lighter. He threw it at the door and it hit an invisible body. The body turned around and growled at Batman. 

“M’cam!” M’gann shouted, she flew over to him at full speed and he shifted, M’gann flew through him. 

“Ma'alefa'ak is the name, nice to meet the famed Batman and Superman,” He snarled at them, “But I’ve got to leave.”   
  


A pocket morphed out of his leg and a fatherbox appeared in his hand. 

“Don’t let him leave!” Batman shouted. Traci and Bette ran towards him but he waved a hand sending Hawkfire back and Thirteen straight down to the floor. 

Superman threw a punch at Ma’alefa’ak, who raised his density higher than that of Nth metal, Clark yelped in pain. 

“Even the man of Steel is no titanum,” M’camm snicker and kneed Clark in the groin and pushed him back with a wave of a hand. 

“Oh and Father Box, home now,” He said, a boom tube opened above him, “And you can keep Archer.” 

He flew into the portal that closed behind him. 

Superman picked himself up off the floor and ran over to Bette who hit her head hard on the wall. 

“I’m fine,” She said. Clark smiled then turned away. He heard a faint beep in the distance. 

He dashed over to the gas main and ripped a Reach bomb out off one of the pipes. He then flew upwards, crashing through the four floors and roof of the hall into the sky. He chucked the bomb into the atmosphere. It exploded in the sky and the shockwave shattered glass in all the tallest Metropolis buildings and sent Superman crashing back into the Hall’s basement where he came. 

Everyone surrounded him as he got back up, he looked up and smirked. 

“Thought this place needed a skylight,” He said jovially.


	8. Into the Breach

The Watchtower, four hours later. 

“Why would this Red Hood just randomly attack the Hall in the middle of the day?” Batman shouted, standing out of his seat. 

“There was a recovered Reach bomb on sight, maybe they were trying to destroy the Hall,” Wonder Woman added. 

“And what reason would they have to do so?” Green Arrow asked, “Who is Hood working for?” 

“The Light, or Ra’s,” Canary answered. 

“The Team found out that Ra’s is still a reserved member of the Light,” Batman said. 

“So, either way he’s one of the Light’s several operatives, and he referred to the group as Hive.” Superman said. 

“Replacement for Infinity Inc?” Flash said curiously. 

“Infinity Inc posed as heroes till the invasion of Thanagarr,” Wonder Woman said, “Hive is clearly not interested in acting like good for the crowd since Ravager was seen attacking Kid Flash and the Outsiders on the same day we learned that Thawne is alive.”

“Yeah, and he rebuilt his timesphere, Ravager was keeping Bart busy till Thawne escaped Wonder Girl and Superboy,” Barry said, “What if Hive is a unit of the Light designed to keep heroes busy so a second unit performs the Light’s real plan.”

“That assumes that Zoom is somehow involved with the Light,” Batman said.   
“It’s hardly a coincidence that Ravager attacked Bart when Conner and Cassandra were facing Thawne at the exact same time,” Aquaman budded in, “My only question is that if Barry’s theory is correct what did the attack on the Hall cover up?”

Meanwhile… Western Mongolia

“Ma'alefa'ak, at last we meet,” Vandal said to the martian who stood before him grinning, “Face to face at least.”

“Savage, the Hall wasn’t destroyed as planned,” M’camm said. 

“That was never the point,” Queen Bee said, “I assume that Grid downloaded the contents of the League’s central computer.”

“He did indeed!” Red Hood said. 

“Well done, have you finished sifting through it,” Lex Luthour asked. 

“Talon wrapped up ten minutes ago,” Hood answered. 

“The two of you are dismissed.” Savage said, as the pair left the room and the door shut behind them, he turned to his fellow heads of The Light. 

“Ra’s how long till the altering of Jason’s brain fades?” Vandal asked. 

“Weeks, maybe a month, enough time,” Ra’s said. 

“Good, because I’m sure that the former boy wonder wouldn’t approve of the plan for Vlatva.” Luthor snickered, “Is that why we didn’t tell him what Grid was downloading exactly?” 

“Precisely, even when under our control, Jason Todd has more willpower than Dick Grayson,” Slade answered, “If he finds out what is going on in Europe and under Vertigo’s watch, the control we have no matter how much we scrambled his mind will subside.”

“Too bad we lost that Markovian girl, the one who claimed her father was the Devil himself to explain her abilities,” Queen Bee sighed, “The work she did on kIng Brion’s brain.”

“Yes although she had only been working on him for a small while,” Zviad said, “She still had much work to do.” 

“But Brion’s own will is near gone, makes you wonder, could this Rachel be a second key to the Anti Life Equation?” Vandal Said. 

Markovberg, Markovia  
August 3, 2019  
9:19 PM

“Supercicle, bring us down,” Violet whispered, “Quietly please.” 

Sphere descended into the trees outside the Markovian palace, and touch on the ground without a sound. Violet, Tara, Rachel and Cassndra Cain also leaped out of the seats not making any noise. 

“Be here we should not,” Cassandra whispered. 

“Don’t worry Cassandra, we will free Brion and save Markovia from the ambassador,” Violet tried to reassure, Cassandra shook her head. 

“We stole the plan from Nightwing, maybe Cas is right,” Tara said. 

“Right or not,” Rachel said, “I was forced to rewrite his mind, I must fix what I broke.” 

The four girls all exchanged glances and gave nods to each other. 

“Then it is decided,” Violet said, staring at the palace, the other girls looking at her, “We save Brion tonight.”

Markoveberg, Morkovia  
August 3, 2019  
9:22 PM

Moving silently in the catacombs under the Markovian palace The Team kept close to the walls. Violet used her white aura as a flashlight for them to walk through the dark halls as Raven told them which ways to go as she’d lived in the catacombs. 

Terra would seal empassed behind them with rock to make sure that they couldn’t be followed and Orphan stayed at their sides swords drawn ready in case they were followed. 

“How cliche is this?” Terra sid unamused when they came to a crossroads with for different hallways. Orphan sighed and glanced at Raven. 

“I’ve honestly never been this deep in the tunnels, I know that one of these leads directly into a dried up moat right next to the castle courtyard,” Raven said, she pulled her hood off and then sat on the floor. 

“What are you doing?” Violet protested, Orphan put a hand on her shoulder and nonverbally told her to be quiet with a finger to her lips. Violet shrugged and watched Raven go cross legged and her hands place at her sides. 

“Azarath, Metreon, Zynthos,” Raven whispered, “Mother of Azarath, show me the way to the king of Markovia, show me to Halo’s heart and Tara’s home, I beseat your wisdom.” 

Her eyes shot open, glowing a bright lavender and she rose to her feet quickly. She pulled her hood over her head and turned to the girls. 

“This way!” She exclaimed, her eyes turning into a bright red and before they could respond she ran off into the tunnel directly to the right of the middle passage. Terra and Orphan exchanged glances and shrugged running after her. 

Halo followed suit, her aura turning orange and she flew after them. 

Cave Justice, Boston  
August 3, 2019  
9:30 PM

Connor was undressed and handcuffed to a hospital bed with a blanket covering his near naked body. He felt cold with only a thin sheet, boxers and a white tee shirt too large for him giving him little warmth in a cold stone walled room. 

His eyes slowly opened with a groan of pain, he realized a shard piercing in his right arm. An IV, how much fluid did he lose during the fight? 

“Wakey wakey,” Green Arrow said, Connor shuffled backwards in his bed, stopped by the cuffs. His heart raced at the sight of the emerald archer. He looked around the room to see that he was in the team’s infirmary. 

“You lost a lot of blood, your friend Red Hood accidently knocked a box full of tire irons and crowbars over on your already unconscious body,” Robin informed him. Connor nodded. He realized that his mask was no longer on, because everyone in the room’s eyes kept moving between him and Green Arrow. 

“What’s your name?” Oliver asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence. Connor sighed. 

“Kunur Huk al Ghul,” He said softly, his voice rough. Do these guys have a cough drop, he thought to himself. Would be rude to ask, they didn’t have to put him on an IV, test his blood type, find a match among them and perform a transfusion. 

“Connor Hawke?” Oliver asked, his Arabic was quite rusty. Connor answered with a nod. 

“What was the purpose of the attack on the Hall?” Arsenal asked, walking over to Connor and putting his fists on the bed next to Connor’s side and leaning in glaring at the boy. 

“To use an android Savage called Grid to hack into the Justice League’s mainframe and copy essnentail files that you hold dear,” Connor said, “Then destroy the evidence by blowing the Hall up, and which would wipe out the main computer and shut the computers here, and the other locations that are connected to your network.”

“Kid did his homework,” Oliver muttered to Tim who nodded and uncrossed his arms. 

“What type of files?” Tim asked. 

“I don’t know what Vandal was looking for in your mainframe, even Red Hood was kept in the dark and he led the op,” Connor said. 

“Seems like a typical Light Operation, even their troops don’t know what they are really doing,” Tim mumbled to himself. 

He and Oliver then turned to M’gann who sat in the corner of the room with Dinah. The two male heroes left the room leaving Connor with the women. 

“Connor?” Dinah said, shoving her hands in her pockets and slowly walking over to him. “Nightwing told us you were hesitant to do battle with him, why is that?”

He refused to answer, “We did a DNA scan after seeing your obvious similarities with Green Arrow.” 

“I’m his son,” He whispered, “Born from his marriage with the daughter of Ra’s al Ghul, Nyssa.”

“We know, and we also know the origin of Talon, being the son of Batman based on a sample of blood, dropped from his fight with Robin,” M’gann said, “So tell us, why was Damian more willing to fight than you were.”

“Damian isn’t a normal kid, he was bred from samples of Batman’s well, you know, and Talia al Ghul’s eggs. They used Klarion’s magic to grow him at an accelerated rate.”

“And you’re a more naturally occurring child,” Dinah asked, “Raised by the League of Assassins?”

“Yeah, me and my mother Nyssa lived in Korea under the names Sandra and Connor Hawke.” Connor answered. 

“Why are you being so cooperative?” M’gann asked.

“You could read my mind, find all this information out while I was still unconscious,” Connor answered, “You chose not to, I respect that, least I can do is be forthcoming.”

“Connor, I have one last question for you,” Dinah said, Connor nodded, “Who is Red Hood?”

In the next room Dick was recovering from the fracture in his shoulder. Steph and Zatanna tried to get him to stay in bed which he refused. 

“Z, Steph, I appreciate the concern but I’m fine,” Dick said, “It doesn’t hurt I swear.”

Dick stood up out of bed and walked to the door and out into the living room and put his hands on his hips with a smirk and looked around, the entire team was here. Which was odd, he thought The Outsiders would be at the Hub but they were at the Cave. Everyone was at the cave. 

“What’s everyone doing here?” He asked. 

“Dick, Terra, Halo, Orphan and Raven are missing?” Tigress said. 

Dick dropped his arms to his sides and his mouth hung open and he rolled his eyes. 

“My god, you’re kidding?”


	9. He’s Gone

**_Markovberg, Markovia_ **

**_August 3, 2019_ **

**_9:55 PM_ **

“Raven, are you sure that this is the right tunnel?” Violet asked, Rachel sighed and shook her head. 

“Yes, the elders of Azarath would not guide me this way if it was not the true path.” She said, Tara and Cas exchanged confused glances. 

“Maybe the Elders have lost their wisdom.” Devastation cackled behind them. Orphan and the others all turned around and prepared for battle at the sight of Icicle Jr, Houlacast, Devastation and Mammoth. 

“The Mothers of Azarath would not lead me to you<” Rachel said, her hands glowing purple. She started hovering off the ground and her eyes turned red. 

“Terra, block them off.” Orphan ordered. 

“None of that,” A young man’s voice said, with a blur of green and black beside the heroes. 

“And who are you,” Tara snarled at the boy who stood behind them with Red Hood and Talon. 

“Name’s Inertia, and you’re cornered princess.” Inertia snickered. 

“Cornered or not you’re going to regret this,” Halo said, her aura changed to yellow and she fired a laser blast at the speedster who dodged it and ran to her, ramming her against the wall. 

Violet collapsed to the ground with a groan. 

“Halo!” Raven shouted, she waved a hand at Inertia, sending a black raven made of mystic energy at him. It passed through the boy who vibrated at sonic sound with a grin. 

“So, want to give the order?” He asked Red Hood. 

“Take them!” Jason shouted. He drew his swords and jumped forwards at Orphan who blocked his attack and pushed upwards with Jason leaping and flipping over her, he pindropped and swept his leg at her feet which she avoided by jumping and kicking him in the head. 

Terra ripped a block out of the wall and threw it at Haulacaust who burned it up before it hit him. The older man cackled and threw torrents of fire at the young girl, which she blocked by forging a wall of rock in front of her. 

“Hold up, let me,” Icicle snickered, he then put his hand on the wall and froze over the entire corridor. And encased the heroes in ice. 

“You could’ve started with that,” Jason mumbled at him, putting his blades back on his back receiving only a laugh from the ice villain. 

“Bring them up to the hanger,” Red ordered, “I’m going out.” 

“Where?” Devastation asked. 

“The four of them can’t make a portal, there isn’t a Zeta Tube in all of Markovia, I’m going to go find their ship.”

Jason walked through the thick brush outside the palace, looking for the bioship. Only t be pleasantly surprised at the sight of the Supercycle.    
  


Sphere whirred at the sight of Jason in joy. She spun around him beeping jovaly. Jason was confused why the NewGenisphere was pleased to see him. He extended his hand out at hit stopped, rolling over to his hand. 

He placed his palm on the metal surface of Sphere and felt a shock. His eyes widened and he gasped. 

**_Mount Justice, Happy Harbour, Rhode Island_ **

**_March 14, 2013_ **

**_2:22 PM_ **

“Welcome to the cave Robin,” Nightwing said, extending his hands out to his sides. Jason looked around the Cave in awe. His eyes were wide at the size of the Team’s base. 

The Team, he was a part of the Team. Crazy, he thought. He almost jumped out of his skin at the sight of Wolf and Sphere. 

The Supercycle rolled over to him and rolled around the newly minted Boy Wonder, and only stopped when Jason extend his hand out to it. Placing his palm on the metal surface of Sphere. 

“It likes me,” He said, Artemis giggled. 

“It’s a she,” She told him “Don’t let Superboy hear you call her an it.”

**_Present day_ **

****

Jason fell backwards and hit his head on the ground. He looked up at Supercycle in a dazed fashion. 

“Hey, Sphere,” He whispered, “It’s me, Jay Jay, open up.”

Sphere did as told and opened up into motorcycle form, Jason climbed in and wrapped his fingered around the handles. 

“Take us home sphere,” He said, “Take me home.” Sphere asked about the girls, “They’re okay Sphere, they saved Brion.” 

**_Cave Justice, Boston_ **

**_August 3, 2019_ **

**_10:11 PM_ **

“What do you mean they just vanished,” Dick shouted, “People don’t just vanish!” 

“You’re saying this in the same room as M’gann who can turn invisible,” Amaya said, “And well vanishing is my entire thing.”

“You know what I mean, someone had to have seen them disappear!” He said, “Anyone?”   
  


Nobody answered, Dick flung himself on the couch and buried his face in the cushions. 

“Fucking great.” His muffled voice said, he sat back up and looked around “Okay, what about the boy?”   
  


“You mean Arrow’s illegitimate kid?” Roy asked, DIck nodded. 

“Yeah that one, is he awake?” Dick asked. 

“Yeah, and he wants to see you,” M’gann said, Dick groaned. 

“Today’s the best,” He said with a crack in his voice. 

**_Markovberg, Markovia_ **

**_August 3, 2019_ **

**_10:16 PM_ **

“Load them in the box,” Devastation ordered as the villains carried the young female heroes into the Warehouse. 

Damian stood in the corner with his arms crossed, his wrist comm beeped and he brought it close to his face. 

“Hood? Where are you?” He asked, he nodded as Jason gave him very specific orders. 

He walked over to the train and went to board, stopped by Icicle. 

“Kid you don’t have the clearance,” He said, Damain grinned, he pulled a fake message from Ra’s up on his comm explaining that Damian was promoted in The Lights ranks. 

“Junior let him on the train,” Devastation said, “We could use the bodies.”

Junior groaned and reluctantly let Damian on the train, a boom tube opened in front of it once all personnel were on board and it rolled through. 

**_Gotham City, New Jersey_ **

**_August 3, 2019_ **

**_10:24 PM_ **

“Okay Sphere, down now,” Jason whispered as to Sphere and they descended to the roof of a large building, “Down girl,” 

Sphere did as told and rolled back into ball mode and went into a rest phase at the touch of Jason’s hand. 

Jason stared up into the cloudy Gotham skies and took in a deep breath of the smoggy air. The smell of fire, and the sound of gunshots and sirens wailed in the distance. He frowned, the city never changed. Exactly how he left this hellhole. 

Jason looked around the rooftop, and past Sphere who rested next to a large spotlight. The Batsignal. 

He grinned, slightly. He began a slow slide over to it but was stopped by a flying object coming passed his face. And a second one landing next to his foot. He looked to the East and upwards where the shurikens came from and saw the dark silhouette of The Batman. 

Red Hood chuckled under his breath. 

“I knew I wouldn’t have to even turn on the Bat Signal,” Jason yelled, Batman leapt from his perch on the building in front of him and landed directly in front of Jason. 

Bruce stood up, looming over the young man. Casting a shadow over Jason, the boy stepped back slightly. Not anticipating the fright of Batman’s sight. 

“Red Hood,” Batman said, “What are you in Gotham for?”

“See that’s the funny thing Bats... “ Jason snickered, “Contrary to what you might be thinking it’s not for you.” 

Batman didn’t look amused, he squinted at Red Hood, activating his contact lenses. He scanned Red Hood, his heart rate was slow, and eyes were unwaveringly staring into Bruce’s. 

He was telling the truth. 

“Well, it’s something of yours,” Jason whispered slyly. He reached behind his back and pulled out a bo staff. He spun it around and thrusted it at Batman’s face. Batman moved to the right and turned his head looking at the staff as Jason activated the taser function. 

It was too familiar. He couldn’t pinpoint it. He disregarded it and grabbed the weapon, and pulled it forwards out of Jason’s hands. Jason flopped on his back and slid on the wet roof. 

Batman turned around and sneered as he saw Red Hood front flip off of the roof and fire his grappling hook, swinging in the direction of Wayne Tower. 

He knows. Bruce thought. Batman wasted no time pursuing. Not noticing that he missed the fact the Supercycle had watched the whole thing. Or that the new genisphere was even there. 

Red Hood swung in the Gotham air and then cut his wire, landing on a bus. He barrel rolled the front of the motorcoach and stayed knelt with a hand on it’s windsheild. 

He turned his head around for a moment and saw Batman catching up. He snickered to himself. 

“You never change Bruce,” Jason sighed. He jumped off the bus, and on to the back of a motorcyclist. 

The driver of the motorcycle started to panic. 

“Hey, don’t freak or I’ll cut your neck,” Jason threatened. The man nodded. They approached the bridge over the canal, and Jason grinned. He jumped up, and did a handstand on the cycle’s windvisor. 

“Jump.” Jason ordered the biker. Who looked around nervously, Jason glared at him, “Ugh, I really don’t want to have to force you.” 

Then Jason crunched his abs and kicked the guy in the face, knocking him off the bike and onto the road. Jason then sat on the bike’s seat and accelerated with the handle bar. The front wheel of the bike went up and Jason howled like a wolf. 

**_Gotham City, New Jersey_ **

**_June 1, 2014_ **

**_2:22 AM_ **

“Why can’t I drive?” Jason asked, getting out of the Batmobile. Nightwing snickered in the driver’s seat. 

“Trust me, driving the Batmobile isn’t all it’s cracked up to be,” Dick said. 

“Says the guy who’s allowed to drive it,” Jason snarled. 

Dick shrugged. Jason sighed and ran over to the Batcomputer and sat in the chair. He slumped in the seat and pressed his hand against his cheek. 

“Jason!” Bruce called, “You’re back.” 

“Yeah,” Jason groaned. 

“Bruce, I know that you wanted him to be out longer but I thought I’d be done by now,” Jason heard Dick whisper. He turned around and saw Burce wheeling in a red and black motorcycle. 

“Woah!” Jason said excitedly, he jumped over the back of the chair and made a mad dash to Bruce and the bike. 

“It’s not finished yet, but this is the new Birdcycle,” Nightwing said. 

“And you were supposed to be surprised by a bike with an engine,” Bruce said sarcastically, “Thank you DIck.” 

**_Present Day_ **

Jason weaved through cars and trucks on the Gotham freeway. Horns whaled at him as he grew closer to Wayne Tech Tower. He occasionally looked in his mirror, there was no Batman in sight. 

It wasn’t like him to just give up on the chase, especially when it was his secret at risk. No doubt Batman was up to something. There wasn’t time to figure out what it was though. 

He had his mission. Talia gave him a mission and the Red Hood always completed missions. 

He accelerated and jumped the bike on the freeway’s barricade. He drove on the wall, driving faster and faster. The tower was coming up on his left, he didn’t start to decelerate. He instead sped up and jumped the bike into the building, crashing into its sixth floor office space. 

Glass flew and people ran away as he drove through the building, out of the office and into the hallway where he saw the stairwell with the door wide open. He sped towards it and down the stairwell, passed the first five levels and down into the basement. He drove through the basement, which was pretty much a large hanger. 

Jason fearlessly then drove towards a wall and pulled off his mask. 

*Robin, B12* A computer voice called and the wall split open. Revealing a ramp which Jason drove down, and put his mask back on. He jumped off the bike and backflipped when he entered the lab. 

The bike sped into the wall on the other side of the room and exploded on contact. 

Jason stood up and walked in, he put his hand on the touchpad next to the door and locked it shut. 

He looked around the laboratory. Tables with machinery lined the walls. Several Batsuits were held in cases and so was one of Jason’s own spare Robin uniforms. 

“So you kept the backup costume,” Jason said. 

“Who are you,” Batman’s voice called out to him. 

“How’d I think I’d get here first?” Jason laughed. His hands extended to his sides and he looked around. 

“I don’t know or care.” Batman said, falling from the ceiling and landing behind Jason, “I won’t ask a second time.”

“I think you know Bruce,” Jason answered. 

“I have a suspicion, but it would be impossible, seeing as I buried Jason Todd myself and would know if his body was missing,” Bruce said. 

“You’re smart, you know that Ra’s don't only have the option to dig me up,” Jason said, “If you must know, back when Terra was a member of the League of Shadows, she trecked under Wayne Manor’s garden, creating a tunnel that Talia boom tubed into and pulled out my coffin.”

“Why are you telling me this Jason,” Bruce asked. 

“Because, you need to know how it was possible a body went missing in your backyard,” Jason said, “I don’t want you to go mad looking for answers.”

“If Terra did participate in this, why hadn’t she told anyone, seeing as she knows Grayson’s identity meaning mine is easy to figure out to her.” Bruce questioned. 

“I dunno, why don’t you ask her Bruce?” Jason sneered, “Wait, isn’t she one of the girlies that went missing tonight?”

“What did you do to them?” Bruce demanded. 

“Nothing, just kicked their amateur asses,” Jason said, “Seeing as three of them had superpowers I was quite surprised that they didn’t put up more of a fight.” 

“Why are you here?” Batman asked. 

“You’ll find out.” Jason snickered. He then rammed his palm into Bruce’s face, covering his mouth and nose. In his palm was a small tube that he then activated with his other hand. Vaporized chloroform sprayed into Bruce’s nostrils, and unable to escape through the dark knight’s mouth. 

Batman fell down onto his back, knocked out cold. Jason clapped his hands together, and clicked his tongue. 

The former boy wonder walked over to a table on the west corner of the room. He moved pieces of tech around, looking at each. 

“Where is it?” He asked himself, “Where would Lucius hide it?” 

Jason growled and shoved everything off the table. That bitch Lucius rearranged the lab. If this table was the new weapons, on the westside, it used to be on the east. 

Stupid. Jason thought, he ran over to the eastern side of the lab and stood at the table with his hands on it’s edge, it was almost entirely clear apart from one flash drive. A black one with a blue and red eye on it. He picked it up and fingered it. One the opposite side of it, it had a label that said Bother. 


	10. Kids in the Dark

**_Metahuman Youth Centre_ **

**_Toas, New Mexico_ **

**_August 3, 2019_ **

**_11:16 PM_ **

“Okay, and Taynya how long have you known of your gifts?” Dinah asked a young African-American girl. She wore a black crop top, white cardigan and navy skinny jeans. Along with black leather boots and her brown hair was thick, curly, nappy and bunched up in two buns on the sides of her head. Held in place by two rose gold hair clips. 

“About a month or so,” Taynya said, “I don't even know how it happened, I didn’t have a freak accident or anything.” 

“I did,” A second kid interrupted, he was a white boy with sandy blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a large smile, “You the Goode VR goggles, yeah those led me to freaking Kansas City, I live in Central, you know how far that is!” 

“Nathaniel,” Ed said, “How many times do me and Dinah have to tell you, wait till your peers are finished.”

“Sorry man,” Nathaniel said. He wore a blue zipper hoodie, and red beanie, his jeans were a light blue torn and worn. His shoes were ripped up and his toe was visible through a hole in the shoe and sock. 

“It’s fine, I was done anyways,” Taynya said, folding her arms over her chest and sighing. Her eyes burned on Nate. Who still smiled at Dinah. 

“Nathaniel, since finding out your abilities, how has your life improved?” Dinah asked, giving him a disapproving glare. 

“In every fucking way!” Nate said, “And for reference babe, you can call me Nate.” he stood up out of his chair and zoomed over to the water fountain in a blur, then he ran back with an empty cup of water. 

“Spill?” A young hispanic boy next to him asked. 

“Nah, long walk from here to there,” Nate said. 

“He drank it Miguel,” Taynya sneered, “Like he does with all the food in the lounge.” 

“Taynya, just because he acts rude doesn’t mean you should,” Dinah scolded the girl. 

“Nah sweetheart, she’s fine, she’s right.” Nate said, “Something’s gotta fuel this sexy and lean machine ya know.” 

“Nate, you can tell that” Ed started to speak only to interupted by Nate. 

“Ed, my man, El Eddie the golden one Dorado, you know I love ya,” Nate said, “But you can’t call me Nate, that right only goes to the ladies especially my lovely Black Canary.” 

“Good god,” Dinah said, leaning over and burying her face in her hands. 

**_Berlin, Germany_ **

**_September 19, 2045_ **

**_2:56 PM_ **

“Give it up Mono!” Batman shouted at the Fatal Five’sleader as the villain crashed into the floor from four stories in the sky. Knocked to the ground by Wonder Woman. 

“Not a chance Batman,” Mono grunted, he stood up, his hands glowing red. He jumped forwards at the Dark Knight, fingers dripping acid. Batman smirked at the bad guy, the thrusters on his boots heated up and he leaped into the air. Mono fell back on the ground with a loud thud. 

Then from a nearby high rise a second Fatal Five member blasted his canon at Batman’s leg. Batman flew out of control into the building and grunted. 

“Empress is in a science cell and you’re next!” A female speedster shouted, she rammed her knee into Tharok’s ass. 

“Flash!” The cyborg shouted, his arm transformed into a sword and he swung the blade at Flash, who bobbed and weaved. Ducking every swing. 

Stop toying with her Tharok,” Presueder said, dropping from the sky with his ax over his head. He landed in front of Flash. He stood up and swung the giant ax at her, a rocket on one end of the ax propelled it faster. Almost as fast as Flash. 

“Is Validus on the ship yet?” Mano yelled, blocking a punch from Batman and breaking the young man’s arm. 

Batman fell to the ground and held his elbow with his good hand. Screaming in agony. 

“Terry!” Flash shouted, now that she was distracted Presueder swung his ax one last time, and Tharok fired his canon at her. 

“Dinaca!” Terry screamed as he watched Dinaca be sliced in half then the two halves be vaporized in a blast of fusion energy. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll see her soon,” Tharrok said, his hand started dripping red acid. Terry gritted his teeth and stood back up, he reached into his boot and pulled out a single escrima stick and then threw it at Mano’s face. 

The glass dome around his face shattered, revealing the villain’s skull and toxic fumes leaked out from the crack. Terry put a rebreather on and fired up his rocket boosters. 

“Dana, we’re getting outta here!” He shouted to Wonder Woman. Then he saw Wonder Woman be blasted into oblivion, “Dana!”

Terry flew in the opposite direction of the blast. He looked over his shoulder and saw a time ship following him. He accelerated his boosters and broke the sound barrier, drying up his tear ducts in the process because he hadn’t bothered to put his flight goggles on. 

He flew over the German skies, heading west. If he could get to France he’d loose the five and this ship. 

“Batman to Hall of Justice, Flash and Wonder Woman are down, I need assistance like now!” He shouted into his communicator, only static came in response. His signal was being jammed. 

“Fine,” He said, he then cut the power to his rockets and opened his glider. He flew back, and on the hull of the speeding time ship. He pulled out a batarang and stabbed it into the hull. 

He then turned on on rocket and burned a hole into the ship’s hole then jumped into it. 

“Terrance McGinnus,” Zoom said, he was waiting for Batman. The speedster grinned oily at him with red eyes and yellow teeth. 

“Professor Zoom, you’re supposed to be dead,” Batman snarled. 

“Well I’m not,” Eobard said jovially, extending his arms to his sides. He slowly approached Terry, veering off and then the two circled each other. 

  
  


“Go back to 2154 Thawne, or 2010 I don’t care,” Terry said. 

“Actually I’m from 2019, well 2154, then 2002, 2019, 2109 and now I’m here,” Thawne explained. 

“Like I said I don’t-” Terry started his voice was cut off by a gargling, he looked down at his chest and saw Validus’s arm impaling him from the back and exiting his sternum, Terry’s heart was in Validus’s large hand and beat slowly as blood fell to the ground. 

Terry looked back up at Thawne who smiled at Validus and then shot a finger gun at him. 

Validus then crushed Batman’s heart in his hand and ripped his arm out of Terry’s chest. The now lifeless 30 year old Terry Mcginnus fell to the ground. A pool of blood surrounded his body, which Validus walked over, crushing every bone under foot. 

“Take us back to Mano,” Thawne said, “I need to speak to your leader.”

**_Metahuman Youth Centre_ **

**_Toas, New Mexico_ **

**_August 3, 2019_ **

**_11:25 PM_ **

Livewire and Mist sat on a bench next to the outside playground. The pair were occupied with a nintendo switch in between them. Livewire was getting very frustrated very fast. 

Andi was demolishing her at Mario Kart, and had no idea. 

The pair were so intensely focused on the game that neither noticed Damian seemly drop from the sky behind them without a sound. He snuck into the bushes behind them and took out two inhibitor collars. 

Andi and Leslie both gasped at the cold sensation of metal clanging around their necks. Leslie jumped up and waved her hands like she was going to blast behind them with electricity. Nothing. 

“Les, there’s no one there,” Andi said, Lesile’s left eye twitched. 

“Then explain the collar,” She said, then she ran towards the building, shouting that someone had trespassed. 

“None of that,” Ravager said, standing at the door in Livewire’s way. 

“Rose,” Leslie snarled. 

“Sup Les, how you doing?” Rose snickered, she held a rifle in her hands and had her mask removed, her hair was tied behind her head in a pink scrunchie. 

Livewire was about to pounce on Ravager when Tuppence Terror punched her in the back of the head. 

“Work quickly, I don’t have time to figure out if the Martian or Canary heard her.” Ravager ordered. 

In the day room Nathaniel and Wendy sat on the couch watching Twilight Eclipse on the television, while Miguel was ranting about how much hotter and better to Belle Jacob is. 

Nate was on the verge of wrapping his fingers around Miguel’s throat. It was the Twilight marathon that night, and the entire time they’d been watching it, Miguel had been on the same rant about Jacob vs Edward. To say that it was annoying was an understatement. 

“I’m just saying, Jake can keep her warm,” Miguel said. 

“I don’t care,” Nate whimpered, “i just want to watch him maul people not fight over the girl, man.” 

“But didn’t the author of the books say that Renesmee is his mate, and the only reason why he was infatuated with Bella was because he could sense she’d be the mother of his mate,” Wendy said. 

That was when Nate lost it. 

“This isn’t the book Wendy, it’s the movie!” Nate shouted, “A movie which is hard to watch when people are talking!”

Miguel and Wendy stared at him for a minute, then went back to talking about Team Jake vs Team Ed. Nate took one of the throw pillows and buried his face into it and screamed bloody murder. 

Taynya then walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn from the kitchen. Drenched in golden, greasy, slippery and salty butter. On the way in, she threw large handfuls into her mouth and barley even chewed before she swallowed. 

“What are we watching?” She asked, shutting the door with her foot behind her. 

“Twilight, and they won’t shut up,” Nate said in a broken voice. 

Taynya nodded, and rolled her chocolate colored eyes. She walked to the seat farthest from Nate and sat down, eyes unwaveringly locked on the TV screen. 

Nate watched her, she didn’t even respond to him. Usually she has something sarcastic to say to him. Or roast him. He sighed then stood up, and walked to the door that lead to the kitchen. 

“Anyone want a drink?” He asked, “I’m gonna asked Dinah if I can run to Circle K or if it’s too late.”

“I think she went home,” Miguel answered, “But if you can go get me a blueberry frosty.”   
  


“You know my usual,” Wendy answered. 

“Blueberry Frosty and Cherry Pepsi mixed with Sprite and Fanta,” Nate said shooting a finger gun at the two, “Got it!” 

He walked out the door and it closed behind him. 

“You didn’t want anything?” Wendy asked Taynya. 

“Not from him,” She answered with a shrug, she threw another handful of popcorn in her mouth. 

“I see, he keeps breaking yo-” Miguel started to say when the wall to the kitchen was blown out by Tommy Terror ramming Nate through it. 

Wendy and Miguel jumped up in shock and Taynya threw her popcorn to the floor. 

“Knocked him out,” Tommy said. He then chucked Nate at Miguel and Wendy knocking them flat on their asses. Miguel pushed Nate off of him. The boy was still alive but not conscious. 

Wendy stood back up and swirled her left arm around and blew a wave of wind at Tommy who didn’t move an inch. She increased the power as Tommy started walking towards her. 

There was nothing she could do, sure she had more strength than this, but to unleash it would be to suck the oxygen from her friends’ lungs. 

Tommy smirked, he knew she was holding back, so he slowed himself down so she’d keep at the same level of force. Then he lunged, ramming his forearms into her and knocking her down. 

Taynya was frozen, she did nothing but watch as Tommy put collars on her friends and Nate. He grinned at her. 

“What can you do?” He asked, “You weren’t on Queen Bee’s shopping list.” 

Taynya’s lips quivered, she bawled her fists and groaned. Then she started growing in stature. So much so that she was hunched over and the roof was too low for her. 

“The bigger they are,” A voice said behind her, she turned around and saw Claygirl who’s arm morphed into a hammer which she swung into Taynya’s knee. 

Taynya collapsed to the ground and shrunk to normal size. Holding onto her throbbing knee. She barely noticed when Claygirl put a collar around her neck. 

“Knock her out,” Tommy said. Claygirl smirked twistedly and turned on the electricity in the collar. Taynya screamed in agony then her scream was cut when the shocks turned off. 

She stared up at the ceiling and Claygirl and Tommy who grinned at her as her vision faded out into black. 

**_Jerusalem_ **

**_May 19,_ ** **_33 A.D_ **

**_2:22 PM_ **

“Why can’t we just take it after he stabs him?” Mano asked. 

“And change the entire course of history?” Thawne answered, “I need to know where the staff ends up after the crucifiction.” 

“Then why are we here,” Tharok asked. 

“Like I fucking said you stupid droid,” Zoom snarled in Tharok’s face, “After the crucifiction the staff disapears for a period of time where it’s held onto by Rome’s Emporer Tiberius.” 

“Then we take it from him.” Presueder said. 

“No you idiot,” Thawne said, “I’m not stealing it till Rome is unstable and their power is near gone.”

“That’s in a few thousands of years,” Mano said. 

“I know, but the Roman kings held it in a special place, and had a second spear that held no power that fell into enemy hands more times than can be counted, the real spear has never been found because the secret of where it ended up died with Jesus Christ after they buried him in the cave.” Thawne explained, “The last time the real spear was ever seen was this very day, a month after Christ’s sacrifice.” 

“Rome is huge Thawne, how are we going to search it all?” Mano asked. 

That’s when Thawne pulled out a challis. The lip of it was stained red. 

“It has been said that offerings were made while he was on the cross, The Holy Sponge, but no one ever talked about a chalice used to served him one last sip of wine after a rock was thrown at his nose, his blood stained this glass.” Thawne said. 

The four members of the Fatal Five glared at him in confusion. 

“That part was lost to history. To time, it’s also said that anything touched by him will glow in the presence of another object he has touched.” Thawne said. 

“That still would require having a rough idea of its location.” Mano said. 

“I know a way to glean that knowledge,” Thawne said. He poured a small amount of red wine into the challis then put his lips to the bloodied lip of the cup. And slowly sipped. 

The blood on the challis liquified and slipped through his lips. Mano and Tharok both nearly vomited at the sight. And Presueder couldn’t watch. Ony Validus watched their new leader drink Jesus’s blood. 

Eobard finished the wine then dropped the challis, it looked as if he was seizing. He fell to the ground and screamed as he shook around. His eyes glew orange and yellow light spilled from his mouth then his nose and eyes. 

After a minute of that he stopped and returned to normal. He grabbed onto his captain's chair and pulled himself back to his feet. 

Shocked that he was still alive Mano extended his arm to help Thawne, which Zoom waved away. 

“Constintine,” Thawne said in between pants and gasps for air, “Constantinople, that’s why he picked it, that’s why it was his capital.” 

“So we’re taking it from Emperor Constantine?” Mano asked. 

Zoom shook his head. 

“No, from Constantinople, when the Ottoman’s took it. That is the only time the empire will be chaotic enough for no one to be guarding it’s chamber.” Thawne said. 

“And I’m taking it right out of Mehmd’s very hands, but first we’re going to Germany.” Zoom said. 

“That doesn’t exist yet.” Tharok said

“In 1944,” Thawne said, entering the corrected coordinates into the computer. 


	11. Rescue Mission

**_Cave Justice, Boston, Masechutesetes_ **

**_August 5, 2019_ **

**_10:54 PM_ **

Dick sat in his desk chair, a batarang sat on his lap. He folded his hands in front of his face and stared at the computer screen blanky. It was the autopsy report on Jason done years ago. 

He had to have been brought back by the lazarus pit, but that wouldn’t heal the brain damage to the  prefrontal cortex. Jason seemed to only recolect certain aspects of DIck and Bruce but no one else he knew, memory was effectively neutered. 

“Still hung up on what Bast’s told you,” Conner asked, Dick turned his head and sighed. 

“Yeah,” Dick answered, “Jason only recognized me and Bruce, seriously Kon, it’s like the last year of his life was erased from his brain.” 

Conner shoved his hands in his pockets and shook his head. He let out a small sigh and frowned. 

“Dick, I know, but I don’t see how reading the autopsy over ad over will fix this,” Conner said. 

“Is there a reason why you came into my office without knowing?” Dick asked. 

“Yeah, Beast Boy said he found where Onslaught took the MetaKids from the Youth Centre,” Conner informed Dick. 

“Great, and what about Halo and the others,” Dick asked. 

“Still unsure, my guess is that Halo, Tara and Raven most likely ended up with the Meta Teens, but Cass she has no powers.” Conner said. 

“That doesn’t mean the Light wouldn’t want to hold onto Orphan, remember she’s Lady Shiva and David Cain’s daughter,” Dick said, “Just because they don’t love her doesn’t mean they don’t want to use her skills.” 

“Right, so I’ll just assume she was shipped off to Deathstroke,” Conner said. 

Dick shrugged and went back to reading Jason’s autopsy as Conner left, shuting the door quietly behind him. 

Outside the office Garfield and Cissie were pretending not to listen in on Conner and Dick. 

“So did you get the mission approved?” Cissie asked. 

“No, plus we aren’t the covert team,” Conner said, “That’s more in their lane.” 

“And Dick is their leader,” Gar said, “And if he’s not going to go where does that leave the team?” 

“Not going on the mission,” Conner answered. 

“Tell that to Stephanie,” Cissie mumbled. Gar elbowed her hard in the side. Conner turned around. 

“Cissie, you’ve got twelve seconds before I put this cave on lockdown,” Conner said, “Has the team already left?” 

Cissie’s face turned a bright pink, and she rubbed her arm with a cringe. Gar sighed and looked down at the floor. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Conner whispered holding the bridge of his nose in between his fingers.

**_Limonia, Markovia_ **

**_August 5, 2019_ **

**_11:09 PM_ **

Above the clouds in the Markovian skies the bioship soard leaving no vaportrail or noise to be traced while being camouflaged. Traci sat in the pilot’s seat with Jaime in front of her, Steph beside her on the left, Connor on her right as well as Amaya and Vic in the front. 

“So Roy used to actually wear this,” Connor asked, pulling on the Speedy suit’s collar and pretending that he was suffocating. 

“Yeah, and if you didn’t think you could wear it why didn’t you take your assassin suit,” Spoiler asked. 

“Because that one kind rides up the a-” Connor started to say when Vic hollered last night’s Baseball rankings. 

Jaime couldn’t help but snicker and Steph threw a pencil at him. 

“So I have a question that’s actually important,” Amaya said, “Why would this bunker be in Limonia and not Markovberg, The Light hates small villages.”   
  


“The fact that Limolia is a small village is exactly the point,” Connor answered, his brows furrowing, “Little to no Internet connection, so the public can’t really openly discuss anything weird going on with anyone on the web which means the UN can’t get involved because it looks like there’s nothing to get involved with.” 

“So it’s timbuctoo, got it,” Vic said. 

“More like Area 51, the people in the village know there’s something going on beneath their feet, but they have no clue what it is,” Stephanie corrected. 

“So since Connor isn’t trusted enough to know exactly what they’re doing down there,” Traci said, “What is going on?”

**_Simultaneously_ **

**_The Bloodbank, Limolia, Markovia_ **

  
  


Taynya groaned in agony, her head throbbed and her vision was blurry. She looked around the room, a dark and grey room. There a dim red light from a computer screen that went along with said computer humming. 

She saw several men standing around the room, one such was thin, tall and flamboyant looking. He stood in front of the cell she was being held in, his hands behind his back and a glare on his face. 

She looked around the cell and saw her friends from the youth centre, along with four costumed girls. One she recognized as Terra, from the Outsiders. They were all unconscious. 

“Red, please wake up our young friends we are ready to begin at last!” The feminine man exclaimed. 

Jason, who stood at the back of the room rolled his eyes and groaned. He pressed a button on his glove and all the knocked out kids got shocks from their collars waking them up instantly. 

“Welcome children,” The fememan shouted, “I am Brother Blood, and you are my are my siblings, we are here for a purpose, to map your metagenes and duplicate them for our lord Vandal Savage!”

“Don’t tell them too much you idiot,” Deathstroke snarled at him, he opened the cell and walked in. He grabbed a young girl by the nape of the neck. 

Slade threw the girl to the ground outside the cell and closed it behind him. 

“Lilly!” Taynya shouted, holding the cell’s bars. 

“Lilly, what a beautiful name,” Brother Blood mused, he knelt down and held Lilly’s chin. Her eyes were slanted, black and tear filled. Blood ran from her quivering lips. 

Blood helped her to stand up and put his hands behind his back. He clicked his tongue and eyed her. 

“What is your full name?” He asked. 

“Lillith Marie Chen,” She said.

“What are your powers?” Slade sneered. 

“I make light,” She said. 

“Excuse me?” Slade asked, getting in her face. 

“Allow her to show us!” Blood said, deactivating her collar. 

Lilly looked around nervously and scared, she raised a hand and opened her palm. A small ball of light emerged. 

Brother Blood laughed in enjoyment. 

“So cute!” He said, then he pulled a gun from his hip and shot her in between the eyes. “I want deadly not cute.” 

Lilly’s body landed on her back, her face staring into her friend’s cell. Taynya, Nate and Wendy all stared at her with wide eyes. At the hole in her head and the pool of blood surrounding her slowly. 

Violet didn’t pay attention to Lilly’s demise, she was more focused on a young man at the back of the room overseeing everything. Tara also took notice of this man. 

It was Brion, in a new red and orange uniform. His eyes were cold and unwaveringly staring at Lilly’s corpse. 

“It’s him,” Raven said, she closed her eyes. And sat cross legged, with her hands making an odd gesture. 

“Azarath metrion, zynthos,” She whispered, “Azarath metrion, zynthos.” 

**_Unknown_ **

  
  


“Get out of my head!” Brion shouted. He sensed Raven’s twisted presence in his mind. 

“King Brion, I am truly sorry for all that I have done,” Raven pleaded. 

“You made it easy for Psimon, to break my mind, to shut me out from my body,” He cried. 

“Brion, I too was manipulated and controlled, but I can fix this you just have to trust me,” Raven tried to explain. 

“No, I can’t you showed me that demon,” Brion said, “You left all his hate within me, all his rage and distrust, I can’t run from it.” 

“That demon has been in my head as long as I can remember,” Raven said walking up to Brion and grabbing his hands in her own, “I’ve been running from him my whole life.”   
  


“And you cursed me to do the same,” Brion snarled, throwing her hands down. 

“Then let me life the curse Brion,” Raven pleaded. 

Back in the room Brion was now sitting on the desk, unnoticed by the others in the room except Violet. She saw him fall into the chair. She had noticed Raven beginning to meditate. 

Was Raven to blame for it. 

“Raven, Raven,” Halo begged Rachel to respond. 

“What’s she doing?” Nate asked. 

“Meditating,” Cassandra answered, “For what she is trying to accomplish right now I do not know but shut up and let her achieve her zen.”

“Um, cool.” Nate said, “So are you like a superhero or cosplayer?”

“Who is next?” Brother Blood shouted, he pointed at Livewire, “I already know what you do baby girl.” 

Dethsroke removed her from the cell, Livewire shook herself from his grasp and growled at him.

“Hush,” Slade said, he then took out a syringe and put Livewire in a headlock while simultaneously stabbing her neck with the needle and sucking her blood out with it. 

He pulled the needle from her and tossed it at Brother Blood who caught it with a fruity smile and gasp. 

Slade threw Livewire to the ground then pulled out his handgun and fired one bullet into her temple. 

Brother Blood then summoned one of the foot soldiers who then peeled off his mask and bowed. 

Blood took the needle and injected it into the footsoldier’s neck. He fell to the ground with a scream, lightning firing off of his limbs. 

“Before we put you in this room we drugged each of you,” Blood said, “That drug, splices your metagene and creates a duplicate gene that when combined with another’s genetic matter creates them an artificial and active metagene.”

“They aren’t passed high school yet, they don’t know what that means fa-” Slade started saying, when suddenly the window on the roof shattered and Spoiler, followed by Blue Beetle and Thirteen came crashing in. A door next to the cell was also blasted into the room with Cyborg, Breecher and Speedy running in. 

“Oh, you've got to be, Red take care of them,” Brother Blood shouted, “Which one will I take, her!” 

Blood then opened the cell door and grabbed Taynya by her bun and pulled out a Father Box.

“To Harvest,” He said, and they were gone. 

Jason snickered to himself as Ravager, Damian, and Onslaught all lined up behind him. 

“Devastation, you and the twins grab as many kids as you can and follow blood.” Jason ordered. 

Slade glared at him. 

“Kid I give the orders here,” He snarled. 

“Whatever, that was the only one I had to give.” Jason said, he tilted his head to the sides cracking his neck. He reached to his back and pulled out both of his katanas. He lunged at Stephanie who blocked him quickly with her batons. 

Vic and Jaime ran after Devastation and the Twins who had hold on six of the kids. 

“Now the fun can begin,” Damain sneered he drew a sword and swung at Connor. “I can’t believe you, selling us out.”   
  


“I’m not selling you out,” Connor said, blocking the attack with his bow, “I’m making sure you don’t make the mistake of killing one of those kids yourself.” 

“What, none of them died,” Damian protested. Connor growled and broke the weapons lock, Damian swung his blade and Connor ducked by bending backwards. 

Damian grew even madder and swung his sword around and kicked at his cousin’s chest. 

Ravager fired her handguns at Breechewr who teleported out of her path then right in front of her and kicker at her. Ravager grabbed Amaya’s leg and threw it down. Rose reeled in a punch and rammed her right fist into Amaya’s jaw. 

“Breecher!” Tara yelled out, Amaya looked over and nodded. 

“The collars, they deactivated one girl’s collar with the computer over there,” Tara said, pointing at the computer. 

Amaya blocked a second punch from Ravager and nodded she teleported to the computer and went to use the collar control when she locked her eyes on Brion. Who was still in some sort of fuke state. 

“Amaya!” Halo shouted, as Icicle Jr loomed behind her forging a sword out of ice. 

“Breecher! Look out!” Tara shouted. 

Amaya slowly started to turn around and saw Jr raise his frozen blade over his head. He held a twisted grin on his face. 

Within the cell Raven’s eyes shot open, glowing red. 

“Liberate a rege captivatori restituere animum dimittit in ipso daemonium expellere!” Raven yelled. 

And just as Jr was about to strike Amaya down Brion’s eyes shot open and he glared up at Jr and stood up. Rock and lava forged a glove around his left arm and he sucker punched Jr breaking the villain’s jaw. 

“Dammit!” Slade yelled, “Hive, Onslaught it’s time to go!” 

Jason then pulled out a father box and all the evildoers teleported out of the room. 

Amaya smirked and pressed a button that shut off all the inhibitor collars. Each of their magnetic locks disarmed and the collars fell to the ground. Vic and Jaime ran back in defeated. 

“Those kids are long gone,” Vic sighed, then his face lit up when he saw Brion not looking all evil. “But Brion is back in the house!”   
  


“No I don't really think I’m back,” Brion said, “Not just yet.” 

“That’s okay Brion,” Violet said walking over to him with tears in her eyes, “As long as the control over your mind is gone.”

“It wasn’t control so much as a cloud over my judgment, not allowing me to see my own actions,” Brion said. 

“Hey that’s cool and all but those freaks took all my friends,” Nate said crawling out of the cell. 


	12. Where we are Now

**_Berlin, Germany_ **

**_April 30, 1945_ **

**_8:29 PM_ **

Thawne, Mano and Tharok walked through the underground bunker, looking for the door. The secret door that held the treasures he had claimed. 

Thawne smirked when he saw the body, the body of Adolf Hitler. 

“Aw, I missed the shooting,” Eobard mused, Tharork waved at him to come over to an off centered brik. 

Thawne pulled the brik out of the wall and the wall opened, revealing a spear. 

“Is that?” Mano asked. 

“Not the real one,” Thawne said, “But right now I don’t need the real one.” He then reached for it and took it out of the chamber. 

“You know how obsessed he was with the Holy Lance,” Thawne asked. 

“Seems like you have something in common with Hitler, not something you want to advertise,” Tharok snickered. 

“No, Hitler’s reign was a childhood game of king of the hill compared to what is to come,” Eobard said, his eyes now red and his yellow teeth gleaming through a twisted smile. 

**_Metahuman Youth Centre, Taos NM_ **

**_August 14, 2019_ **

**_7:17 PM_ **

G Gordon Godfrey stood at the front of the smoldering wreckage that was the youth centre after it was all but destroyed two week prior. The New Mexican government was in a financial bind considering its reconstruction, considering it was a prime place for meta traffickers to steal kids from as proven on the 3rd of that month. The League’s attempt at giving those freak kids a place of refuge had failed. 

No one could agree on whether it should be rebuilt or not. Thais pleased Godfrey and his overlords and cohearts. They worked so hard with words to discredit it and make it crumble, but in truth all they needed to do was wait. Wait for someone to sweep in, and trash the place. Kidnap fifty two, of the one hundred kids living there, kill off several of them and have the others displaced and or missing and the whole thing would fall apart. 

Obviously The Light orchestrated the entire thing, but it wasn’t like the government or public even knew The Light even existed. Let alone cause the deaths of 17 metahuman children. 

“We’re live in 5,” The camera man shouted to G Gordon who gave off a low grunt. Stupid human ruining the moment of triumph. Now he gets to tell the world, that this place was a bad idea from the start and slander Aquaman and the rest of the League on live tv, especially Black Canary, who had left the youth centre only minutes before the attack. 

Speaking of Dinah, she sat on one of the few remaining benches, waiting for them to start broadcasting. She was to be interviewed about why it should be rebuilt, if only she had a reason that wasn’t prescripted. G Gordon was right about one thing, it was her fault. 

She trained the kids control with their powers, how not to hurt people or even use them. She didn’t teach self defense. The only ones who put up a semblance of a fight were kids who had their powers long before the Youth Centre was even built, such as a girl named Kirian Starr, she died in the Bloodbank. She wanted to be an outsider, even picked a name, Solstice. Since she had powers that could control light, gravity and energy projection it was a fitting name. 

Sadly the world will never be saved by Solstice, Dinah thought. All because she wanted to go home early to tell Oliver that she wanted him to claim Connor legally since now he’d be shunned from his mother. 

One one hand she blamed Connor, it was her wanting to discuss adopting the boy that made her leave early. Yet, at the same time, he helped free Halo, Tara, Cassandra, Brion, Rachel and quite a few metakids from the Light’s clutches. 

One such metateen, Nathaniel Green refused to leave the youth centre, no matter how many people told him to leave, he wouldn’t. The boy, only fourteen years old already watched his friends Kirian, Lesilie and Lily be shot in the head by Deathstroke. Not only that, he witnessed The Terror Twins and Devastation manhandle Wendy, Miguel, Andi and Taynya. 

Taynya, he kept thinking about her, not to say he wasn’t thinking of the others. Taynya, but Taynya, the last thing he said to her was meanspirited, rude and plain nasty. He hadn’t the slightest clue why he was like that if he was being honest. 

Truthfully he liked Taynya, so why does he always interrupted her and made her feel like crap. Nate couldn’t tell ya, thought Taynya would say it’s because he hates her, which would be far from the truth. 

So he sat in her room, playing with her golden teddy bear, it smelled like her. That cheap ass perfume she’d buy from CVS, he’d never admit it but he loved that perfume. The smell of lavender, and he thought maybe rosemary. He couldn’t tell, and he couldn’t find the bottle anywhere, he thought it’d be in her trash or dresser. But what sicko would look through a teenage girl’s dresser or trash?

“Hey,” A voice said from the doorway. Nate looked up and saw The Flash, “You know all the other kids are living with their families.”

“Assuming they have families,” Nate mumbled, nuzzling his face into the teddy bear and breathing in the cheapy perfume smell. 

“Those who we couldn’t track the families of we found fosters for,” Barry said, Nate nodded, “We never found yours.” 

“That’s because mine are all gone,” Nate answered. 

Barry sighed, he knew what that was like. He strolled over slowly and sat on the bed with the young boy. He put a hand on Nate’s shoulder which was all but ignored. 

“How do you know that son?” Barry asked. 

“I went home,” Nate said, “Right after the ‘Team’ brought us to the cave.” 

“And?” Barry asked, fearing deja vu. 

“I found that my house, is no longer my house, that some new family lives there and all my stuff is gone.” 

“That doesn-” Barry started. 

“So I went to the Walgreens where my mom works, the people there were surprised that I was alive,” Nate choked, tears started to well up in his eyes, “Then, the manager told me that my mom died in July that she had stage four Ovarian cancer”

“Kid I-” Bary said, he wrapped an arm around Nate and sighed. 

“She dropped near dead on the store floor, couldn;t be resuscitated.” Nate explained. 

“What of your dad?” Barry asked. 

“In prison,” Nate answered, “He’s a member of the Jokerz movement”

Barry breathed in slowly, he held back his own tears. Dad in prison, dead mom, different circumstances but still struck way to close to home. Nate reminded Barry too much of himself, blonde hair, blue eyes, the situation with his parents, speedster powers. 

Also, of Wally. The boy was also too much like Wally for Barry to not want to take him in. He always had something sarcastic or witty to say, he and the girl he liked acted like they freaking hated each other, Nate also was born on the day of Wally’s death. 

Barry then put his hands on the sides of his cowl, and pulled it off. 

“Hey, wanna race?” Barry asked with a smirk. Nate looked over at him, awestruck that The Flash took off his mask right in front of him. He smiled and nodded. Barry put his mask back one and smiled, “Giving you a head start kid.” 

With that Nate dropped the teddy bear on the floor and ran out of the room. Barry waited a few seconds then ran after him. 

“And Miss Canary,” G Gordon sneered in Dinah’s face with an oily grin, “Who do you think is to blame for this ‘oh so sad event’ that happened on the third?”   
  


Dinah sighed, she stood up and took off her choker, that held her Black Canary insignia on it, she dropped it on the floor and stared directly into the camera with somber, cold eyes. 

“I am,” She said, “I, Dinah Laurel Lance was solely responsible so failing at my duties of giving these children a safe and secure environment, safe from harm and from The Light, an organization that deals in the trafficking of metahumans among other criminal enterprises, and because of that I forfeit my moniker of Black Canary and my membership to the Justice League effective immediately.” 

After the broadcast Go Gordon sat in the news van, redoing his makeup for his next segment when Dinah climbed on board. 

“Miss Lance, you can’t be back here,” A guard said to her, grabbing her ankle. 

“It is okay Grace, let her on board,” Godfrey said, Grace release Dinah who stood at the back of the van with her arms crossed. 

“You think you’re clever,” Godfrey said, not looking at her, “Revealing The Light’s existence to the world, months ago outing Luthour as a crook and I can only assume you’ll oust him as a member of The Light next am I correct?” 

“And then I will out you,” Dinah snarled. 

“I am no member of The Light my dear,” He replied, “I am more, well, far more significant than that.”

Dinah’s eyes narrowed. Her lips pursed and she tightened her arms around her own chest. 

“What do you mean?” She asked. 

“If you do not know,” Godfrey snickered, “Then I suppose you won’t know, but let me just say, you heroes may have dealt with Granny but me, I’ll deal with you, I mean I’ve already ended your tenure with the League.”

Dinah almost blasted his ears out then and there, but he had control over the media, and the public. They’d see it as an unwarranted attack on his livelihood. He didn’t lay a finger on her, but he was doing something, other than just the words he spoke to her mentally. Like the fires of her anger and guilt were being fanned by his mere presence.

She sighed, and climbed out of the van, her eyes tracked Vandal Savage approaching the van. He did not seem to notice her. 

Savage entered the van with an angered look on his face. 

“Godfrey what the hell was that?” He shouted. 

“It was Miss Lance exposing The Light,” Godfrey said calmly. 

“You realize that now, Luthour will be questioned,” Vandal yelled, “Now, since he has already been ousted as a meta trafficker and the Light being involved in metahuman trafficking, we are too close to our goals to get reckless!”   
  


“You are too close to your goal,” Godfrey said, “My friend, Vandal, things in Vlativa will workout the way they are meant to, and if not then the forces of Apokolips are ready to crush all opposition.” 

“You better hope that you are correct,” Vandal said, “I do not think Lord Darkseid or myself can wait or stand for all our work to crumble just because you keep pissing Leaguers off.” 

Vandal left the van and Godfrey watch gritting his teeth, he made sure Grace closed the doors and then took out an Apokoliptian communicator. 

“Lord Darksied, I suspect that Vandal Savage is working an angle against us, what am I to do?” He asked. 

For a moment the van stayed cold and silent. Darkness loomed over Godfrey’s face as he scowled into the communicator. Then it lit up red and and a hologram of Darkseid’s face appeared before him. He placed the communicator on the desk and pulled a cloak over his face. 

“Glorious Godfrey, it has been some time since you reported yourself,” Darksied answered with a booming voice, “Anyhow, keep a close eye on The Light, The Mystics sense his treachery as well.” 

**_Watchtower_ **

**_August 11, 2019_ **

**_2:22 PM_ **

“Turn it off,” Black Lightning said, Dick turned off the television broadcast of G Gordon mocking Dinah after her resignation from the Justice League. Jeff sighed and pressed two fingers to the bridge of his nose. 

“Do you need a minute?” Dick asked. Jedd nodded and Dick left the office and entered the main hanger. He smirked at the Javelin coming in for a landing. 

A man with two orange sticks guided the space cruiser down into landing position. Smoke bellowed from under the Javelin. Its landing gear touched on the floor and squealed loudly as its engines slowly faded. 

The cargo bay opened wide and out walked Atom and Batwoman, behind them was a large engine part from an Apokoliptian ship. 

“Someone get Atom Smasher to move this thing,” Kate said, handing a worker a datapad. He nodded and ran off out of the hanger. Atom tapped her on the shoulder and told her that he was going to report on the mission to Lightning. 

“How was the scavenging,” Dick chuckled. 

“It went well, could barely get these parts on the ship, needed Superboy’s New God friend Bear to load it for us.” Kate said, she took off her mask and wig and put it on the tire of the Javelin. She ran her fingers through her short brown hair and snickered. 

“How was M’gann, being that it was her first mission as League member,” Dick asked. 

“She did fine,” Kate answered, “She stayed on the space station with the New Gods to finish cleaning up.” 

Dick nodded, he then sighed and walked out of the hanger into the main room. It was mostly empty other than Mr Terrific and Shazam talking about some game they watched the night before. Shazam waved at Dick who smiled and waved at him and kept walking into the main hall. 

He stared out the windows out to the cosmos as he walked through the halls of the Watchtower. He reached the ramp where he walked down into the lower level. He made a left and opened the first door he saw. 

It slid open and he walked into the dimly lit room. He walked passed several holograms lining the walls. The Founding members. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman. Manhunter, Flash, GL, and Aquaman. He came to the end of the room, where there were two doors. 

One led to the Hall of Heroes, a place where the heroes of the Justice Society were honored. The second to the Grotto. He opened the Grotto door. 

The room was even darker than the last, the only light coming from the holograms of each of The League’s fallen. On his left was members of the Justice League, on the right The Team. 

It was weird, the Team’s side had more holograms than The League’s. Dick gazed at the first hologram. 

Robin, Jason Todd. He sighed and walked to the next, Tula, the next Mary Marvel, and lastly Kid Flash. Wally West. 

He opened a pouch on his utility belt and pulled out a ticket stub. With a small smile he knelt down and put it on Wally’s nameplate. The stub, was for Fast & the Furious presents Hobbs and Shaw. Wally loved the Fast movies. 

He smiled at Wally’s nameplate. Wallace West, the Kid Flash. 1994-2016.

“Miss you buddy,” Dick said. 

**_Berlin, Germany_ **

**_April 30, 1945_ **

**_8:39 PM_ **

“We need to get outta here before the Nazi’s or Allies find us,” Mano said, he melted the wall of the house and he Zoom, Tharok and Validus ran through it while Persueder made sure no one was behind them. 

“Trust me, they’ll be the least of your worries ain’t that right Professor?” Flash said, he was on the other side of the wall with Saturn Girl, Booster Gold and Starboy lined up next to him. 

Thawne growled, he thought Wally West was supposed to be dead. He then looked over at the heroes beside him. They were from 2901. They took him out of the timestream, Brainiac clearly didn’t have enough confidence in his team he needed the Kid Flash. 

“West! It’s been a while,” Thawne snickered. He handed the spear over to Tharok who opened a compartment on his back and sheathed it. He cracked his knuckles and smirked. 

“You’re putting that back,” Thomas said, Thawne shook his head. 

“Starboy your mistaken, I’m putting it in your chest.” Tharok mocked, he transformed his left arm into a canon and aimed it at Thomas’s stomach. 

“Don’t worry kid, it’s not the real thing,” Wally said, he furrowed his brows and glared at Thawne, “Right, if it was you’d’ve used it to wish us out of existence.” 

“You always the detective of speedsters weren’t you Kid Flash?” Thawne sneered. 

“It’s The Flash now Zoom,” Wally said monotonously. Thawne then hunched over and held his stomach laughing as loudly as he possibly could. 

He was in tears he laughed so hard, his chest hurt at his forced amusement at Wally’s comment of being The Flash. He then stopped cackling abruptly and stood up straight with a stone cold stare into Wally’s emerald eyes. He grinned. 

“Then chase me Flash,” He snickered, “It’s all anyone like you is good for, being second place.” 

Thawne then ran forwards and rammed his fist into Wally’s mouth. He then ran off towards the west. Wally spat out blood and a tooth with a sound that was little more than an animalistic growl and ran after him creating a sonic boom the moment he took off. 

“Flash!” Saturn Girl shouted in his direction, she extended a hand in his direction as if she wanted to chase after them. Thom put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. 

“He’s the only one who can take Zoom, let’s just hope we can take these fools,” Thomas said. His hands started glowing light blue and he lifted off the ground. 

Booster tapped a button on his glove and from his back Skeets ejected into the air with blasters aimed at The Fatal Five. 

Saturn Girl let out a sigh and waved a hand at a nearby tank and lifted it off the ground with her telekinetic power. 

Tharok and Mano laughed loudly and Presueder ordered Validus to get to the ship with the spear. Validus took the spear from Tharok and ran away. 

“Let’s play kids,” Mano sneered at the Legion with an oily grin. 


	13. He’s not Wally

**_Vlatavastok, Vltava_ **

**_August 15, 2019_ **

**_9:18 PM_ **

“Comfortable?” Vertigo snickered, he sat on a stool in front of a cell in the dungeons underneath the palace. He had a cigar in one hand and a dagger in the other. 

Inside the cell was Perdita, she lied on the floor as there was no bed, counter or concrete slab for her to rest on. Her forehead had multiple scabs and blood dripped from her lips. 

The girl looked up at her uncle with an unforgiving glare. Her blue eyes were icy and fiery at the same time. She wanted to pounce, grab hold of the bars and shake them about. She would if Vertigo’s pet, Claygirl wasn't standing there. 

“Uncle, you’ve held me in here for months,” She said, “Let me out or just kill me.” 

“Not yet my dear,” He sneered at her, “Soon enough Beast Boy will find out that Claygirl here has been posing as you, and then and only then will I have my revenge.”

Perdita groaned and buried her face into the ground. She sighed and closed her eyes. Her covered her ears but could still hear her uncle’s maniacal laughter. 

“Claygirl it’s time for another show,” He ordered his lakey. 

Outside the palace hundreds of civilians gathered, protesting the ban on metahumans in the country. In the past months metahumans had their rights slowly taken one by one, now to the point where if someone was to be discovered as a meta they were immediately detained and never seen again. 

Vertigo stayed behind the door, unseen to the crowds and Claygirl, now disguised as Predita walked up to the podium. She wrapped her hands around the sides of the podium and grinned. 

Her darkwear contacts lit up, only changing the blue of her eyes slightly on her display was a manuscript written by Vertigo. 

“Citizens of my beloved Vlatava, I know you are weary of the metahuman threat. We have no banned them outright, merely protecting you. There is no need to be concerned, all will be made right again.”

**_Cave Justice, Boston, Masetcuttsets_ **

**_August 15, 2019_ **

**_9:25 PM_ **

“That isn’t Predita,” Gar yelled, throwing the remote at the TV. He stood up and breathed heavily. His shoulders raising and lowering with every breath. 

“Gar, I think you should calm down,” Virgil said, “And replace the TV screen you just faucked up.”

Gar rolled his eyes and leapt over the couch. He stormed out of the room with each step loudly banging on the floor. He passed by Tigress who smiled at him which he responded with a flipped bird. 

“What crawled up his ass?” Artemis asked the teens in the room who pointed at the TV, which half of showed the image of Predita. Atremis clenched her jaw and looked back at Gar who entered the Zeta tube. 

She turned back to Virgil and Ed she smiled and nodded her head. She walked around the couch and took a seat on the floor. She looked over at Virgil who now was watching Cassandra Cain enter the room. She snorted with a shake of her head. 

“Dude, just be honest with her,” Artemis recommended. To which Virgil immediately protested. 

“What,” He asked, “I have know idea what you are talking about.” 

Ed could barely hold in his laughter, always taking amusement at Virgil’s crystal clear feelings for Cassandra. Virgil glared at him which only made Ed’s howls of laughter even louder. 

*Artemis, Lightning needs you up on the Watchtower asap* The voice of Zatanna rang through Artemis’s commlink. She got up and walked to the zeta tube which she entered with it calling out her name. 

*Tigress, B05*

**_The Hub, Hollywood CA_ **

**_August 20, 2019_ **

**_5:55 PM_ **

“Settled in kid?” Barry asked, walking into the Hub’s living room He smiled at Nathaniel who was watching Survivor with Cassie. The boy nodded and hardly acknoledged Barry who laughed to himself. 

Dick, from the other side of the room gave the two a quick glance. This exact scene reminded him of the days of the old team. One night, when Wally decided to move into the cave after his graduation Barry came in the room and had the same exchange with the young man. 

Dick never said anything, but he noticed that many times Barry would treat Nate the way he did Wally. Nate wasn’t even his protege or related to him. Just a boy Barry asked Gar to let live in the Hub. 

“Barry,” Dick said, standing up and walking over to the speedster. 

“What’s up kid?” Barry asked with a smirk. Dicked sighed. He looked at Nate then back at Barry. 

“You know he’s not Wally,” Dick said. 

“Dick, I know he’s not Wally,” A puzzled look came over Barry’s face. He raised an eyebrow and looked away from Dick. 

Dick’s eyes were tired, red and watery. Barry nodded. He put a hand on the former boy wonder’s shoulder and smiled. 

“Son, I know, I miss Wally too,” Barry said, “I’m not replacing him if tha-”

*Kid Flash, B23* Bart ran into the room in his Kid Flash uniform. His visor was shattered and shards of glass stuck in his face. Large tears and holes were scattered all over his body. 

“Bart! What happened!” Cassie shouted. She jumped over the back of the couch and ran to him. She wrapped on of his arms around her shoulders and guided him to the couch and laid him down.

Bart groaned, Cass motioned Nate to get some ice and Nate left the room. Cassie pulled Bart’s cowl off and brushed the hair off his face. 

“Vertigo, he ambushed Fire and Ice,” Bart coughed, “I went to help them and then Inertia kinda roughed me up no biggie.” 

Nate walked back in with some towled and ice packs. He handed them to Cassie who wiped the blood off Bart’s face. 

“Hey,” Nate said, “What's that in your leg?” 

Bart looked down at his knee to see a huge shard of metal jabbed into him. He cringed. 

“Guess I was on such an adrenaline high I didn’t notice Ravager dentnating the truck,” Bart said, “Oh yeah, all the Amazo parts are all destroyed by the way.”

**_Berlin, Germany_ **

**_April 30, 1945_ **

**_8:41 PM_ **

Wally chased after Thawne over a bridge, he jumped up and tackled the Reverse Flash down into the road under the bridge. Wally tumbled and regained his footing at the same exact time as Thawne. 

“Not bad kid,” Thawne chuckled, he crossed his arms and grinned mockingly at Wally. He put a heavy emphasis on the word kid. 

“Why do you want the spear Thawne?” Wally demanded to know. 

“I don’t personally have a need for it, in fact I don’t think it will even work for Vandal when I hand it to him. Only the pure of heart can wield its power.” Thawne said. 

“Sorry, you’re not going to test that theory, you’re ending up in a science cell,” Wally sneered. He dashed forward, throwing his fist by Thawne face. Thawne grabbed Wally’s arm and pulled the young man forward and jabbed Wally in the stomach with his knee. 

Wally stumbled back and held his abdomen. Thawne smirked, he ran away back towards the rest of the Legion and his lackeys. 

Starboy ducked under Presueder’s axe, the large weapon slashed through a pillar of a building and sent the terrace crumbling down. Thom somersaulted behind the brute and waved his hands at him. 

Presueder’s axe became five times as heavy almost instantly. Thom smirked, he stood up and kicked Persuader, who struggled to get his weapon off of the ground, in the face. Persuader then grabbed Thom’s leg and threw him in the air. 

“Starboy!” Saturn Girl shouted, she used her telekinesis to stop him from flying away. 

“Thanks Saturn Girl!” Starboy said, he then dropped down onto the building’s roof. 

Irma smiled, she didn’t see Tharrok swing a fist into her face. When his metal knuckles collided with her cheek her mouth spat open with a back tooth flying out. 

Irma collapsed to the ground and groaned in pain. Tharrok cackled, he transformed his arm into a mace and raised it high above his head. 

“Shouldn’t let your guard down kike,” Tharrok snickered, he swung the weapon down towards her face, which she used a telekenetic force field to block. The recoil sent Tharrok’s arm back up. He growled loudly and turned his arm into his Ion cannon. 

He aimed at her, charging the weapon up. The barrel glew purple and Irma’s eyes reflected the canon of doom’s light. 

Tharrok’s grin returned when he saw her fear then he fired. But not at her, his arm was suddenly moved up into the air by Wally West. 

Wally’s eyes were filled with fire and lightning. He held Tharrok’s arm pointed at the sky as the purple beam of energy fired towards the stars. 

Tharrok rammed his head forwards. Wally moved out of the way and Tharrok stumbled forwards. Wally then elbowed the cyborg in the back of the neck. 

“West!” Thawne yelled, he tackled Wally to the ground and punched him over and over in the face. Wally shoved his palm in Thawne jaw and tried to push him off. He kneed him in the crotch and then headbutted him. 

Thawne stood up and then fell on his back. Wally got back up to his feet and looked over to the Darkrider. Thawne time ship. 

He saw Booster running towards it. The hell’s that kid doing? 

Micheal told his droid, Skeets to hack the Darkrider’s landing hatch. 

“Sorry kid,” Mano mocked the boy, “You might open her up but you’re not getting inside.” 

“Skeets, you know what you’re looking for get it.” Micheal told the droid that flew into the ship. Mano went to chase it, but was cut off by a blast of plasma in front of him coming from Booster’s arm. 

“I’ll tear that armor apart,” Mano snarled, his hands glowed green and dripped acid. He claw punched at Booster’s chest. It singed the blue star on Booster’s chest plate. 

Mike swung a right hook at Mano, his wrist was caught by the villain and twisted around. Mike yelped in pain, Mano threw his arm down and head butted the boy. 

The visor over Mcheal’s eyes shattered, glass fell around him and he fell backwards. He crashed onto his back and scooted backwards away from Mano who cackled like a madman. 

Mano grabbed Mike’s ankle, one of the few areas on Mike’s suit that wasn’t covered in titanium. He burned through the kevlar and started to slowly burn through Mike’s flesh. 

Micheal screamed as loud as his lungs would allow him to. 

Mano let go of the boy when a lasterbolt ricochet off of hull of the timeshipe. He turned around and scowled at Brainiac 5, who held a laser blaster in one hand and a second in the other. 

“You kids are getting very annoying,” Mano said. He pressed a button on his left glove and a turret of the Darkrider started to whir and rotate. The cannons aimed at Brainiac and fired immediately. 

Brainy leaped out of the way. The turret followed him and kept firing at him. He fired his blasters at Mano who controlled the cannons while laughing like a hyena. He unloaded his blaster bolts, not hitting Mano even once as he tried to evade the laser blasts that were leaving craters in the pavement around him. 

Once out of ammo he threw his guns to the ground and ran for Mano reeling in a punch. Mano rolled his eyes and grabbed Brainiac’s fist. He melted the glove off of his hand and then the flesh off of Brainiac’s fist. 

Brainiac screamed in pain, he started to collapse to his knees. Mano wouldn’t let him fall yet. He then tightened his grip on the boy’s hand and the green acid became yellow, burning through bone. 

He let go of Brainiac and let the boy fall to the ground. Brainiac held onto his wrist and mangled hand, still screaming bloody hell. Tears flowed from his eyes in constant streams as he held onto his hand. 

Or what was left of it. 


	14. Mike from Salvation

**_The Hub, Hollywood CA_ **

**_September 15, 2019_ **

**_7:35 AM_ **

Garfeild stood on the terrace breathing in the crisp autumn air, he leaned on the railing with his hands over it. He watched the beach which was in plain sight, the water crashed into the sand and he could smell the salt and hear the waves and seagulls. He smiled. 

The rising sun illuminated his hazel eyes making the green appear more yellow. A slight breeze blew across his face and through his undone hair. Moving his bangs away from his eyes. 

“In today’s news Queen Perdita of Vlativa’s proposed metahuman registration act has been approved by parliament. It will be ina-” The television was cut off. 

The sliding door to the terrace opened and Nathan walked out. He smirked at Gar. 

“Thought you about heard enough of her bullc-” Nate said. 

“It’s not her,” Garfield said. 

“Then what is it?” A puzzled look came over Nathan’s face. 

“No, I mean,” Garfeild sighed, “It is her, but she’s not in power anymore.”

Nate walked over and leaned on the rail with his back to the cityscape. He turned to Gar and looked into his eyes. 

“Dude I’m not sure I follow,” He chuckled. 

“Two months ago I got an email from her public address, she was breaking up with me,” Gar said, “It was weird because who uses a business email for that?”   
  


“Right,” Nate said. 

“So I asked Vic to find out if it was her that sent it, to my shock it didn’t come from her LA penthouse, or her Manhattan one or even from Vlativa,” Gar explained, “It was sent from Mongolia.” 

“Maybe she took a trip there?” Nate suggested. 

“That’s what I thought initially, but The Light has an installation there, and the coordinates of both were the exact same.” Gar said. 

Nate nodded and turned around to watch the waves. The ocean was the same color as his eyes, he smiled slightly then his face turned cold. 

“So what are you thinking?” He asked. Garfeild put his head down, he huffed and shook his head. He looked to Nate then at the waters. 

“That someone’s pretending to be her, that something-” Gar said. 

“Yeah, you don’t need to say the last part,” Nate whispered in a nod. 

“And Nightwing won’t spare any members of the team,” Garfeild said, “And even to go with the Outsiders I need the BioShip, which Dick and M’gann won’t let me take. “   
  


“Can’t you Zeta there?” Nate asked, “To Vlativa?” 

“The tube there was destroyed.” Gar sighed. 

Nate nodded and put a hand on Gar’s shoulder that was all but ignored. The two watched the waves and let the breeze brush their faces and sway their hair in the wind. 

Gar looked at Nate without turning his head. He had an idea, Bart had already said no. But maybe Nate would go with it. Not being a member of the Team or Outsiders and all. He smirked. 

“Can you run on water?” Gar asked. 

“What?” Nate asked. 

“You have superspeed, every other speedster I’ve met could,” Garfield said. 

“I don’t know. I am as fast as Flash,” Nate said curiously, his focus on the ocean intensifying. “It would only make sense I’d be fast enough to do that.” 

“Wanna test that theory?” Garfeild said, turning his whole body to Nate and crossing his arms with a cheeky grin. Nate looked over, without moving a muscle other than his eyes. 

He looked back at the ocean. He sighed. A smirk started to curl on the edges of his lips. Why the hell not?

“Do you?” He asked.

**_Vladivostok, Vlativa_ **

**_September 15, 2019_ **

**_7:19 AM_ **

Predita sighed, she sat in her cell looking around at the four blank, brown and rocky walls she surrounded herself in for the past several months. She had hoped that Gar saw through The Light’s deception by now. 

She had about lost hope that The Team would save her. Funny, she thought. The JLA’s teenage recruits were always saving her ass. 

Gar, Bart, Cassie and Traci. Always running to save her. M’gann always behind Garfield when he would bust the walls to the tower down keeping him from ripping her captors’ heads off and focused on the rescue. 

The others always in the back and surrounding them as they plowed through the nameless villains. 

She started to day dream. That exact scenario, Garfield cradling her as Cassie and M’gann cleared a path and Traci and Kid Flash fought off Vertigo behind them. 

She’d look back and see Traci slap handcuffs on Werner’s wrists. She’d also see Wally West claiming the sonic device her uncle wore as a souvenir. 

She smiled. She was glad to have met the man, otherwise she’d for one be dead. Never have met Garfield and the others. 

“Wake up girly,” Grid shouted at her, she glared at the cyborg. A machine the light built to combat Victor. It was disgusting. 

He carried a blonde haired girl in on hand and threw her in the cell. The girl crashed to the floor with a loud grunt and the cracking of a bone as she landed with her arm fully extended. 

Perdita stood up and grabbed the cell’s bars. She growled at the cyborg. He barely noticed, opening the cell only long enough to lock the other girl inside with her. 

Perdita looked at the girl on the floor next to her. It was Courtney Whitmore. She knelt down to her and felt the girl’s head with one hand and shook her shoulder with the other. 

“Courtney!” She exclaimed. 

Courtney only groaned loudly. She tightened her eyes shut more and tears leaked from their corners. Her body was lined with bruises and a chunk of her hair was ripped right from her scalp, which kept bleeding in slow, thick streams. 

“Your majesty,” She moaned. Starting to fade out of consciousness. 

“No,” Perdita said, “You are going to stay awake Court, you hear me?” 

“She can’t,” Vertigo’s voice pierced her ears like nails being hammered into her head. Perdita let go of Courtney and growled under her breath. She didn’t dare turn around to face her uncle. 

“You already broke me uncle,” She said, “Kill my parents when I was nine, hack my email and dump my boyfriend, use Clayface’s bitch daughter to impersonate me while you lead my county to hell, and now you have your lackeys beat the hell out of mine and Gar’s friends.” 

Werner chuckled, he pressed his face to the bars and then spit into the cell on the back of his niece’s head. Which forced her to turn around. He activated his sonic disruptor. 

Perdita fell to the ground, holding her head and screaming like no one on Earth could hear her. 

He turned the weapon off. 

“Trust me my dear niece,” He sneered, “I’ll be done breaking you when Vlativa can be mine without a puppet queen.”    
  


“And when will that be?” She asked. 

“Well, since you won’t be able to tell your boyfriend about it, not that he’ll believe you considering well,” He started. 

“Get to the point!” She yelled. 

“Professor Zoom will return and we will use the Spear of Destiny in Vlativa, a country built exactly where Jesus died to shape Earth into exactly what The Light wants,” He explained. 

“Not going to happen,” She said, “And The Light won’t just hand Vlativa over to you when it’s over, you aren’t even a member, just one of they thralls!” She snarled at him. 

He shook the bars of her cell and growled at her. His sonic weapon activated and she fell back onto her back, screaming. She squeezed her temples and started ripping hair from her head. Blood streamed from her left ear and nose. 

It stopped suddenly. 

“No,” He said, “You don’t die yet, peasant!” He waved his cape behind him as he started his stroll away from her cell, deep within the dungeon, miles away from help. 

Miles from home, miles. Miles from salvation. 


	15. Vlativa

**_Cave Justice, Boston MA_ **

**_September 15, 2019_ **

**_9:54 PM_ **

Nathaniel and Garfield walked into the living room, where Stephanie and Cissie sat on the couch playing Bubble Gum Bubble Gum in a Dish. They walked passed their girls swiftly and quietly. Steph barely noticed but ignored it. Continuing her game with her best friend. 

Gar led Nate down to the locker room. He lined the doors of the light blue lockers searching for a specific name. He almost got giddy when he found it. He knew Dick would bring it here. 

Let alone put it in a locker. 

He waved Nate over to him and pointed at the locker. 

Nate raised an eyebrow at the name, written in small red letters next to the locker’s number, 1603. He looked over at Gar and opened his mouth to object. 

“I know,” Garfield said, “Probably not a good idea to take this suit, but you’re not only taller but also more musclely than Bart is so his uniforms aren’t going to fit at all.”

Nate sighed, he looked at the name a second time. Wally West. Kid Flash. He looked back at Garfield who waved his hand really fast in front of the lock. Nate rolled his eyes and moved Gar’s hand out of the way. 

He put his hand in front of the lock. His fingertips a mere centimeters away from the steel latch. He sighed and started moving his hand quickly. He then plunged it through the lock and destroyed the latch that held the locker closed. 

He pulled his hand out of the locker and then swung it open. A few of the ting’s Wally kept in his locker from the old cave that were salvaged laid inside. A pair of reading glasses with a missing lens, a purple beanie, his goggles and a black Kid Flash uniform. 

  
  


“Guess the last mission he went on in this version of the suit was a stealth one,” Gar remarked, he exchanged a glance with Nate who grabbed the suit and unfolded it in front of himself holding it away from his body. 

Nate stared at it. This was wrong. He didn’t know Wally, but he knew Barry wouldn’t want him wearing Wally’s clothes. Let alone going to go save a princess in them. Okay, Perdita is a queen, he thought, but the point was still valid. 

He sighed. He needed to help Garfield out. Gar let him live in The Hub, got him access to the cave to hangout with the others. 

So he ran out of the room in a blur, then came back in a flash of grey, red and black. Gar smiled at the sight and crossed his arms against his chest. 

There Nathaniel Green stood, the suit fist almost perfectly, a little baggy at the joints, but otherwise perfect. His blond hair fell around the sides of the cowl and on top of the goggles longer that what Wally’s had been but shorter than when Bart woe a suit of the same design. 

“How do I look,” Nate asked, still weary of what they were going to do. 

“Like you’re about to be a badass,” Garfield said with a smirk, he looked at the snack pouch on the suit’s glove and pointed at it. “Open that thing.” 

Nate sighed and raised his arm to his face and finagled around with it till the hatch popped open. Gar then morphed into a mouse and looked up at Nate. 

“Dude you might end up puking in their.” Nate protested. 

“Just put me inside and close it up so we can go,” Beast Boy said, Nate sighed and knelt down, picking Gar up and then placing him inside of the pouch. He gave Gar a last look of questioning to which Gar nodded. 

Nate sighed, stood up, closed the hatch then put the goggles over his eyes. He smirked and shook his head slightly then dashed out of the room. 

**_Markovberg, Markovia_ **

**_September 15, 2019_ **

**_10:10 AM_ **

Brion smiled as he watched Zviad be lugged away from the courtroom. Found guilty of using Brion as a puppet king, and many other counts of fraud, murder, blackmail among other things. 

Once the man was gone his face hardened and he let out a small sigh. He turned to his two siblings and smiled softly. He extended his arms and embraced them. 

“Greggor, I have officially petitioned parliament to annul my rule,” He said when the hug ended. A look of confusion fell upon Greggor’s face and he put a hand on Brion’s shoulder. 

“That is not necessary,” He said. 

“No, it is,” Brion sighed, “I need to find myself again, a king can’t be great if he does not know himself. And you, you know who you are.” 

Tara grabbed Brion’s hand and smiled. 

“We understand, nothing is needed to be said.” She said. 

“Thank you,” Brion whispered with a smile, he then turned to the judges stand and stared at the gavel. 

Justice, a concept he thought he had understood. Maybe he did, at one time. But now, now he needed to remind himself of it.

**_Vlativastok, Vlativa_ **

**_September 15, 2019_ **

**_12:00 PM_ **

Vertigo starred at the mountains of his country. He admired their strength and beauty. They reminded him of himself. He smiled widely. 

“Count,” Grid said behind him. Werner turned his head. 

“Knyazev, what is it?” Vertigo snarled. 

The villain formerly known as KgBeast sighed, he raised his arm up and a hologram of Vandal Savage appeared from his palm. 

“Werner,” Savage’s voice rumbled. Vertigo turned around. He smirked and bowed to one knee. 

“How may I be of service,” Vertigo crowed. 

“It is how I am of service to you, I have made the arrangements for additional security to arrive via Boom Tube,” Savage said. 

“Thanks you Lord Savage, your benevolence inspires, and strengthens The Light,” He crowed again. The holocall ended and Vertigo stood back up. 

Grid went to leave the terrace but the door shut in his face and a blast from Vertigo’s sonic device made him crash to his knees, screaming in sharp, agonizing pain. 

“I told to alert me to any security threat, I don’t need to hear of it from Savage when I have soldier connected to the entire security grid!” Vertigo shouted. 

Grid held his head in his metal hands. The ringing then stopped. 

“I saved you from dying in the snow after Nightwing left you there to die in a tanker explosion, don’t make me regret it,” Vertigo snarled. 

“Yes sir,” Grid yelped.

“Now, get me Deadshot, I don’t care how much you need to pay the bastard,” Vertigo said, walking back into the castle. 

Grid stood up wiped his metallic brow and sighed. 

**_Vlatamerrian Central Station, Vlatavastok, Vlativa_ **

**_September 15, 2019_ **

**_1:21 PM_ **

Nate walked through the train station, wearing a heavy coat over Wally West’s uniform that he wore. Gar, stayed in his pocket, whispering to him, telling him how to get to the palace. 

Nate sighed, it was cold in the mountain town, colder than the Louisiana boy was used to. Though he thought it wasn’t cold enough to show his breath in the air, and he hadn’t a clue what the white smoke around his face was other than breath. 

The steam cleared around him and he saw a steam engine on the platform ahead of him, a small black tank engine with a small passenger car attached to the back. 

“They used steam power here?” He wondered out loud. 

“Only for cargo or guests to the royal palace,” Gar said, “Why, what do you see?” 

“A LBSCR Class Tank Engine with extended side tanks, which is weird because I thought all models of that design were sent to scrap yards in the nineteen six-” Nate rambled, Gar, as a fly flew out of his pocket and buzzed in Nate’s face. 

“Nate, is anyone getting on or off the train?” Gar asked, Nate nodded then looked back at the passenger car. He saw Mercy Graves loading luggage onto it and two conductors opening the doors for Lex Luthor.

“Luthor’s boarding,” Nate said. Gar flew back into Nate’s pocket. 

“If it’s a steam engine we know exactly where it’s going, and you know a lot about trains right?” Gar said. 

“Yup,” Nate said, cracking his knuckles, “That one only goes forty five miles an hour, we’re beating him their by at least an hour.” 

In a flash he threw off the coat, grabbed Gar in his fist, pulled his mask over his face and ran off for the palace. All before the conductor's whistle blew. 

**_The Hub, Hollywood CA_ **

**_September 15, 2019_ **

**_1:42 PM_ **

“No!” Brion shouted, “No, get out, my head get out of it!” 

Brion fell off of his bed, wearing nothing but his underwear. Cold beads of sweat lined his forehead, his chest rose and lowered rapidly as he struggled to breath. 

Artemis and Violet burst through the door to check on him. Artemis stayed at the door away back, realing what was going on. Violet didn’t know the same and ran over to Brion and wrapped her arms around him. 

“Get off!” He shouted, breathing even heavier, grabbing her arms and throwing them down. He stood up then sat on his bed. He cupped his face in his hands and started to cry. 

“What is wrong,” Violet asked, only to receive no answer. Artemis walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Vi, I think he needs a little alone time,” Artemis said and the two left the room. Closing the door behind them they started to go downstairs. Next to Brion’s door Raven stood, a sharp pain pierced through her head. 

She covered her face in agony, she showed Brion what hell looks like. Before she even knew what it was, and now they were both plagued by experiencing it.

Violet walked into the kitchen and sat on the stool closest to the door. She ignored Forager trying to talk to her about his newfound love of pears. 

“They taste the same as apples Forager,” She sighed. Forager pursed his lips and made a few sad clicking sounds. He walked up to her and put a clawed hand on her shoulder. 

“Violet Harper, Brion Markov will be okay,” He assured her then left the kitchen with a handful of pears. 

Cissie, who was mixing some dough on the counter looked over at Violet, she smiled and waved her over. 

“You know what always makes me feel better when I feel helpless,” Cissie said, Violet shook her head, “Unbaked cookie dough, and lots of it, and good for you, I had no intention of putting these in the oven.”

Violet smiled and walked over Cissie who pulled two spoons that seemed larger than their mouths out from a drawer. With a gleaming smile she handed one to Violet. 

**_Vladivostok, Vlativa_ **

**_September 15, 2019_ **

**_2:19 PM_ **

Nate stopped running abruptly only four miles away from the palace. He tripped over and fell face first into the grass and dirt. He groaned softly and released his fist and Garfieild as a fly flew out then morphed into his humanoid form. 

Gar crouched behind a tall shrub, he gazed at the castle. It seemed to have run down in the past few months. As if sections of it were gone. At least from the side. Public shots of it were never at this angle. 

Nate walked over and crouched down as well. He put the goggles over his eyes and zoomed in on the castle. 

“Dude,” He whispered, “That section, that was definitely cut out, its to priciece to be erosion.” Gar nodded. 

“Give me those,” Gar said and Nate handed the goggles over. Garfield put them up to his eyes and zoomed in on a different section. There was a crane truck parked outside. He saw Icicle Jr and Red Hood in front of it and Devastation on a beam that was being attached to the hook of the crane. 

Talon sat in the arm operator’s seat, waiting patiently to raise the crane arm. 

“They’re demoing it,” Gar said. “Slowly, piece by piece.” 

Nate nodded then took the goggles back, he went to view the crane and saw that Icicle was staring off in their direction. Oh god, Nate thought. Unsure if he said it out loud. He strapped the goggles to his head then grabbed the back of Gar’s collar and ran off with him just before a mound of snow and ice froze the bush they his behind. 

They ran off to the canyon and rested there. Gar looked around, in the trees but he saw nothing there. He then looked at Nate who now had a red dot lined up on his shoulder blade. 

Gar, without thinking, morphed into a rhino and rammed his head into Nate, knowing the boy out of the way. A bullet then flew through the horn on Gar’s rhino form. 

Garfield yelped in pain and fell to his knees. Nate stood back up and looked high into the trees only to find nothing. 

He started to walk backwards and hit a body. He jolted, turned around and stumbled backward when he saw Inertia. 

The clone of Bart Allen smirked at him and shook his head. He grabbed the earwing on Nate’s cowl, used it like a leash and pulled Nate forwards. Inertia then threw Nate to the ground and started kicking him without mercy. Once he was sure the boy had lost consciousness he stopped and looked up at a tree only a while a way, and up at the very top of the nearly hundred foot tree sat Deadshot holding a McMillan TAC-50

Lawton waved at the clone and Inertia grabbed Nate, slumped the boy over his shoulder and ran off. 

Lawton then hooked a line to the branch he sat on. He connected the other end of it to his belt then shimmied down the crown to the ground. 

When Lawton’s feet touched the soil Inertia returned. Bart’s clone smirked at the green rhino on the ground with barley awareness. 

“What do we do with him?” Inertia asked. 

Lawton then pulled a pistol that he loaded with sedatives and shot Garfield with a tranque. 

“Lock him up with the rest.” Deadshot ordered, kneeling down with an inhibitor collar in hand. Since Gar was sleeping he reverted to human form. Making it easier to slapped the collar around the boy’s neck. 

Inertia then picked Gar up and ran off towards the palace. 

“Deadshot to Vertigo,” Deadshot said after he activated his commlink, “I found Beast Boy and a new Kid Flash snooping in the woods.” 

Brother Blood nearly jumped out of his skin when Grid hauled Beast Boy and Kid Flash into his new lair. The new Bloodbank. He pointed at two tables, tables that usually would be used for autopsies. 

Grid put the bodies of Gar and Nate on the tables. He then left the room. 

Blood smiled, he caressed Gar’s face then slapped the boy. 

“My most prized possession you are boy,” He whispered sensenally. He glared at Nate. 

“You on the other hand,” He sneered, “I’m not going to be needing a Kid Flash wannabe for my experiments.”

“Courtney, wake up,” Perdita pleaded to Courtney Whitmore who groaned on the floor of their shared cell. 

She cradled Courtney’s head in her arms and hummed softly. Her blood ran cold when she heard voices and footsteps coming. 

She turned around and glared at those who the sound came from. The Terror Twins. They were complaining about being put on guard duty. 

“It’s not like she’s even going anywhere!” Tommy moaned. 

Perdita’s eyes narrowed and she sighed loudly. Don’t remind me, she thought. 


End file.
